Collapse
by Bree-2006
Summary: The Titans all went their separate ways, but when a planetary war threatens to break out between Earth and Tamaran, Richard Grayson and his wife Kori must find the rest of the team and forge a union once again. Currently under a severe revision!
1. Prologue

**Collapse**

**By: Bree-2006**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Summery: The Titans all went their separate ways, but when a planetary war threatens to break out between Earth and Tamaran, Richard Grayson and his wife Kori must find the rest of the team and forge a union once again. Kori must fight to stay with her love along with keeping their child out of danger.**

**AN: Well here it is…my new story. I came up with this idea in like an hour, which is a very long time for me. I want this story to be way longer than _Home is where the heart is,_ so I made the chapters way longer in this fic. This means that updates may take longer than usual. But I will get them out as quickly as possible. And don't think I'm quitting writing my one shots, there is absolutely no way that that's going to happen. They keep me sane! I really hope you like this! I worked forever on just the first chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

Prologue dedicated to everyone cuz ur just so awesome!

* * *

She clutched the bed sheets as his lips began to travel down her neck. She giggled softly as he nipped at her shoulder blade, one of her most ticklish spots. His hands traveled down her stomach, roaming over the slight bump in her nightgown. She kept her eyes closed and smiled as he took her in for a full kiss. She moaned against him in complaint as he pulled away and continued assaulting her neck and chest. Her hand absentmindedly made it to his hair where she twirled his dark locks around her finger.

It certainly was wonderful to wake up to this every morning. Just her and the man she loved showing each other the greatness of their affection, and whoever woke first was in charge. It just so happened that this morning would be his, and she had no need for a complaint. She liked how he would give her slight nips along her jaw line while holding her like the world would end if he didn't. He was always so appreciative of her, willing to do anything just to make her happy. He moved up to kiss the sensitive spot on her earlobe, leaving her to shutter as his warm breath ticked her.

"The two of you have to wake up sometime." Of course this didn't faze her; he spoke such words to her almost every morning. She opened her eyes languorously and smiled as her eyes met his.

"But lest you forget we are currently sleeping for two…" he shook his head, sitting up on his elbows to look down at her with an obnoxious grin.

"Already sarcastic at eight in the morning." he questoned aloud. With the blankets twisted around her, she sat up and leaned against the head board, watching the man beside her with a twinkle in her eyes. She smiled at her husband and he gripped the side of the bed preparing to stand up. She gently placed her hair behind her ears and looked at the restroom door, not really wanting to move but deciding that she needed to get up eventually. Untangling the dowdy sheets she moved to her destination.

"But that my dear is what you love about me, is it not?" she asked, he paused slightly, as if to ponder the question further, this displeased her greatlyand a pout formed on her lips.

"Richard is it not?" she asked more seriously, walking over to stand in front of him with her arms crossing. He wrinkled his nose and tilted his head to the side.

"I don't know, you tell me." She squeeled softly as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her onto his lap expertly. She could do nothing but comply. His hands moved to her stomach and he once again rubbed it gently.

"How are you feeling today?" she smiled and shrugged her shoulders, placing her hands over his on her prutruding stomach.

"Like a horse, and yourself?" he grinned and gave her a soft kiss on her nose.

"Never been better." Another small pout formed on her lips as she stood up and finished crossing the floor to the bathroom. Richard stood up soon after, heading over to the closet and finding the perfect suit for the day's work. He grinned as heard the water in the restroom turned on.

"How was your rounds last night?" she asked, reaching over for her toothpaste and brush.

"Uneventful, I stopped a robbery downtown, that's about it…I guess they don't need Nightwing around as much anymore." He looked at the open bathroom door, listening to his wife brush her teeth.

"You have another appointment with Dr. Thompson today?" he asked over the sounds of his wife's gargling. She peeked her head out of the bathroom, a toothbrush in her mouth and toothpaste foaming in the corner of her lips, and nodded moving back into the bathroom to spit out her toothpaste.

"At three, will you be joining me this time?" she asked hopefully putting the toothbrush back in her mouth. He scratched the back of his neck and frowned. He had missed several of the other appointments she was forced to attend. And as much as it hurt him when he was too busy to come along he knew it hurt her more. He liked to be there to hold her hand and watch as the Doctor took blood and gave her an ultrasound, his wordless encouragement. Afterall the Baby was just as much his as it was hers and he really wanted to and _SHOULD_ be there. He felt so guilty.

"I'm sorry, you know I want to be there but Bruce won't give me the time off." He glanced at the saddened look on his wife's face and sighed. "But if there is any way for me to get off early you know I'll be there." She smiled and nodded vigorously, spitting out the remaining toothpaste in the sink.

"Then I will only hope dear." He nodded and walked up behind her, giving her a delicate kiss on her exposed neck. His fingers began to run idly through her hair, sending shivers down her spine.

"I know you will." He whispered into her hair. She turned around slowly and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Do you think we shall be able to keep the baby this time?" He looked down at her and moved a stray hair from her cheek.

"I don't know, but there is always a chance. So far this is the longest pregnancy you've had, and the Doctor said after five months the chance of having the baby is well over eighty percent. That only gives you three weeks till you're at five months." She nodded.

"But three weeks is still a long time, we have lost three children Richard, I can feel this one inside me, I do not think I can stand losing this child too." It hurt him to hear her say such things. She was always the strong one, never letting anything get her down. He too wanted this baby, and after three glorious years of marriage and three miscarriages he wasn't sure he could handle losing another one. He could still remember how it felt when they lost the last one.

"_Her body just couldn't hold it, we did everything we could. It might be because she's a Tamaranian, maybe she couldn't handle carrying a half Earthling baby."_

They didn't believe what they were told and continued to try. They knew they could show them all. And now she was pregnant again and they doing everything they could to keep it.

She smiled and kissed him softly, although it lasted a few mere seconds they had trouble turning way.

"I want this more than anything…" he whispered as he pulled her further in his arms. She smiled against his chest.

"I know, as do I. You shall make a wonderful father Richard." He stifled a smile, not feeling it right to believe her statement.

"You don't know that…" She frowned. Of course she knew of his doubts. He himself had never really had a father. He had been too young to remember the days when his maternal was still alive. And although Bruce had made a wonderful Guardian he wasn't exactly one to treat as a father of sorts. But despite this, she had no reason to think of him as anything other than a great father.

"I have faith in you Richard; I know that you will be wonderful at raising our child for you are already a great father to her. And you must not forget that I will be there to help you as well. We, my love, are in this together." He looked down at her smiling face, captivated by his wife's words.

"You are amazing Kori." She shrugged and pulled away, almost regretting it when his warmth left her.

"I know." He chuckled as she then proceeded to turn on the shower.

He looked at her back side and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Wait, you said she." She turned around and nodded, sliding her hand along her belly.

"Yes because that is what _she_ is." He laughed and shook his head.

"Well I think it's a boy." She yawned and stretched her arms over her head.

"I'm her mother and I think she is a girl." She stuck her tongue out at him as he grinned. Walking up she grabbed him by the collar of his pajamas and pulled him into the shower with her.

"As long as our child is healthy it does not matter." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him passionately, letting the warm water soak their nightwear.

* * *

Three a clock came way quicker than Kori could have thought possible. The office was only a few minutes away from the home she shared with her husband, and although he was unable to attend she swore she would keep her head up the entire time. She drove down the lengthy Gotham streets, careful to keep from any accidents or misfortunes. She always was the careful driver, not a ticket or accident in all the years of owning her drivers license. Minutes later she pulled in to the Gotham Memorial Clinic and parked her car in the garage where she normally parked it on her weekly visits. She turned off her engine and grabbed her belongings, prepared to go inside.

She stepped out of her car and shut the door, locking it and heading inside. She walked down a long hallway with only the newly painted white walls to look at. Her strides were a little rushed as she came to the end of the hallway.

She looked to her left and spotted a set of elevators, ready to take her up to the correct floor. The doors opened and she walked in, the sound of her steady breathing being over taken by the nauseating elevator music she hated with a passion. The doors shut behind her and she pressed the button to her floor. The elevator began to ascend to its destination and Kori felt the familiar clinch of her stomach. She held on the sides of the elevator for support.

When she finally was out and on her physician's floor she headed to Dr. Leslie Thompson's office, right on time for her appointment.

She didn't have much to do but sit around until the doctor called her in. She figured magazines would serve as the perfect entertainment for the few minutes of boredom she was forced to go through. Of course the auburn haired alien's duty for the day was nothing compared to what her husband had to go through daily. That sufficed as little comfort. Just thinking about Richard not being there left a pang in her heart.

"_He must work to guarantee his family's financial stability."_ She told herself.

"_But running an entire company and ending the crime on the streets is far too much work for one man."_ It didn't matter what she thought of it all. Her husband worked hard and that she was fine with, but the little time they spent together was just not enough.

She put a hand on her belly and smiled. Coyly playing with the drawstring on her pants, she glanced up at the beautiful Doctor she hadn't even noticed in front of her.

"Good evening Dr. Thompson." A listless smile played at the doctor's lips as she offered a hand to her. Kori stood up with little effort, pulling her shirt over her drawstrings. She gave her doctor a small hug, receiving one back.

"Hello Starfire." She always made it a point to call her by her earth name. Being a superhero physician Dr. Thompson was one of the most trusted Doctors around the world to the superhero population, and although Starfire was retired, Tamaranians weren't exactly seen as regular human specimens to earth people. They were aliens, here on a world not their own. They were profiled, but she didn't care, she may be an alien to some, but she was a living, breathing, sweetheart to others.

"How is Nightwing?" Kori turned to her and smiled as they walked into her office.

"He is wonderful; his rounds are becoming less frequent." Dr. Thompson nodded knowingly, opening the door to her office. Kori thanked her as she held the door and walked in. Sitting in the leather cathedra on the far side of the room she made herself comfortable and waited for Dr. Thompson's antagonizing questions. Kori played with her fingers, holding them in front of her to see her purple nail polish and the silver three-band ring on her finger. The doctor sat across from her, behind an elegantly crafted desk. She let her wavy blonde hair fall from its ponytail and smiled warmly at the mother-to-be.

"So tell me, anything feel different from the usual?" Kori shook her head. It was very true. Nothing was out of the ordinary for her today. Dr. Thompson nodded and pulled out Kori's file.

"I take it Dick wont be joining us today?" a frowned tugged at Starfire's lips as she moved her head from side to side.

"No, not today." The voice turned into a sensual whisper as the Doctor stood up and walked around the desk. She put a pale hand on her shoulder and grinned.

"Come on; let's get this started so you can go home." Kori nodded and stood from the cathedra, and began walking to the examination room like she had done many times before.

Her eyes were greeted with more pearly white walls. They had pictures of children and animals scattered across them, causing her to smile brightly.

"_Another day of tests…" _she thought with annoyance.

Kori sat up on the observation table and was told to lie down on her back. Of course she complied, always aiming to please. She laughed as Dr. Thompson pressed on her belly, and despite the feeling of her doctor's cold hands on her heated skin she couldn't help but feel ticklish. She looked up just as her doctor recorded her findings on Kori's file. She followed the pencil in her doctor's grip and grinned and feeling rather observant she wondered what exactly her doctor was writing, but of course, not wanting to hurt anybody's feelings she didn't press it. She would be told in due time.

"This is going to be cold." Dr. Meridian told her, pushing up her maternity shirt and squeezing some sort of gel substance onto her stomach. She gasped as it made contact with her skin.

"_Cold was an understatement"_ she said to herself. She quickly closed her mouth as her Doctor started her ultrasound. Before her eyes a picture of a child formed on the monitor.

It was _her_ child…

* * *

He signed paper after paper, some of them he didn't even bother to read. The clock ticked away. Telling him it was little over three and that his wife was down at her appointment right at that moment. His hair, which fell neatly in two inch sections, was slicked back with little stray hairs falling over his baby blue eyes.

There was a slight knock at the door, causing him to look up from his work.

"Come in." he replied to the knocker grumpily. The door opened slowly and Dick smiled at the woman approaching him.

"Good evening Mr. Grayson." The woman spoke silently placing an envelope on the desk in front of him. He nodded and smiled.

"Good evening." She walked out quicker than she had walked in and shut the door behind her, leaving the letter behind. He reached over and plucked it from its spot on the desk. The cover was blank, not even an address was present. He stood up and walked to his window, which gave him a full view of the city. He then peeled back the paper on the back side of the envelope and pulled out the contents inside.

He opened the letter and began to read it, and suddenly his blood ran cold.

He looked out over the city. In his hand lied a letter written by the only father figure he'd ever known. The signature was perfectly crafted. The words on the paper left a great dejection is his heart. None of the words were simple, all had formed tragedy in his mind, and after fighting for practically all of his life, knowing everything from their tiniest detail, he wasn't sure what he was going to do.

Even though he was dressed as Richard Grayson, he was standing as Nightwing. And Nightwing wanted to be anybody but himself. The paper crumbled between his palm, the words and signature becoming nothing but jumbled words, unreadable ones that had his world crashing down around him. He let it fall to the floor in a heap of trash.

"Dick, what's up?" at the sound of his name he turned around abruptly. He hadn't even heard his friend come in. He shrugged and with a small frown and shook his head.

"Nothing Roy." Roy rolled his eyes and placed a hand on his friends shoulder.

"Hey man, I'm your best friend. I know there's something wrong." Dick nodded, sitting himself back down in his desk chair. Roy and he did go way back. He was most definitely the only man Richard really trusted. He had even been the best man at his wedding. But how was he going to explain the contents of the letter to him.

"Something's happening, something that might very well ruin what Kori and I have strived for all these years."

* * *

**Edited: March 20th 2010 (Happy Birthday Dick!)**

**This took me sooooo long to write! Way too long I say. I do hope you all enjoyed the prologue though. I'll try to be out with a new chapter as soon as I can. But until then thank you for reading! I'll be up with the new chapter soon!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Collapse**

**By: Bree-2006**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the teen titans.**

**AN: Hello my faithful readers! An early chapter! Can you believe I wrote this in like two hours! (A new personal record) I forgot to mention in the prologue that this story IS a slight AU story. If you're going by the whole batman plotline then don't read this because there will be no Nightwing dating Batgirl/Oracle and there will be no Bludhaven stuff. So yeah it's AU but I like to think of it as a Future fic. Beast Boy, Cyborg and Raven WILL make appearances later (Just look at the summery) along with the Titans East (Which I have already introduced one of them, explained in this chapter)**

This chapter is dedicated to** Dragon Girl323** and** RobStar119 **because you two rock my socks!

* * *

The weather in the bustling City of Gotham was anything but beautiful. There were no suns or blue skies, and the water that pelted the ground was an eerie shade of grey, very much like the color of the sky. It was such a gloomy day. The august forecast was nothing to smile down upon.

Kori Grayson sat in a coffee house, the aroma of percolating coffee and extracts such as vanilla and cinnamon flowing through the room was very relaxing to the precarious auburn haired woman. In her hand she held a cup filled to the brim with an iced decaffeinated Caramel Macchiato (decaffinated of course), and although the weather outside was near freezing, she drank it happily, oblivious to the stares she was receiving from waiters and customers alike.

She took a gentle sip from the cup, letting the drink tickle her taste buds before swallowing it fully. Of course like any other coffee drinker she preferred anything but decaffeinated, but being pregnant certainly had its downfalls. Hoping that the caramel would relieve the bitter after taste decaffeinated left in her mouth, she ordered it, and to her surprise, it wasn't half bad.

The door to the coffee shop opened, followed quickly after by the ringing of the bell hanging over. She turned to the new customer and smiled as her eyes met a familiar face.

Another auburn haired woman smiled back happily at her, and although the woman was reduced to nothing but a wheelchair, this didn't deter her. As employees tried to assist her, she shooed them away, being fully capable of anything she set her mind to. Kori stood up and moved the chair that was situated on the other side of the table.

"Hey Kori!" The cheery voice of her friend caused her to giggle slightly. She returned to her chair and sat.

"Hello Barbara." Taking another sip of her coffee she tilted her head to the side and set her cup down. Barbara placed her elbow on the table and set her chin down on her palm.

"So, long time no see, how're you?" Kori pushed the cup away and smiled.

"I have been well, and yourself?" Barbara shrugged.

"You know me, I'm always up to something." She stopped and leaned in, finishing in a whisper.

"Bruce has got me all over this mission. I guess the Justice League needs all the help they can get on this one." Kori raised an eyebrow.

"A mission," She too lowered her voice and leaned in. "Dick didn't tell me anything about a mission." Barbara was caught off guard, causing her eyes to widen. Kori held a frown, folding her hands on the table in front of her.

"Maybe they didn't tell him about it." Barbara mused. Kori looked up in to the blue eyes of her friend, maybe she was right, maybe he didn't know. Barbara sighed and placed a hand over hers.

"He's been under a lot of pressure, being the CEO of a multi-billion dollar company, having a pregnant wife and being a vigilantly, it's a lot to take on. Maybe they just didn't want to over push him…he is only human." With a slight nod Kori smiled.

"Perhaps you are right, I am being a klorbag." Barbara moved her hand and shook her head.

"You are being no such thing, you're just worried about your husband, and it's understandable." Leaning back in her chair and sighing lightly Kori grinned.

"Maybe he does know about it but he does not wish to upset me." Barbara gave the girl a hesitant glance.

"Star, don't say that." She rolled her eyes, fuming from the thought of it.

"Our Marriage is based on truth, if he did not wish to tell me of this mission then that means he has not yet received word of it." she paused briefly to take another sip of her Caramel Macchiato. "He would never keep something like that away from me, that is why there is no need for me to worry." Barbara looked at her skeptically but smiled none the less.

"So how is Mr. tight pants anyway?" Kori giggled at the childish name, tight pants, referring to the spandex his masked alter ego wore.

"He is good, he still is as stubborn as ever, but he is very excited about the baby." Barbara nodded.

"You're going on five months soon. Isn't that when the danger of a miscarriage is reduced greatly?" Kori looked up from her cup, and slowly padded her belly affectionately.

"Yes, there will only be a fifteen percent chance of losing the baby this time, and although fifteen percent is still a very big chance, we are confident that we can make it." Babs smiled, and waving the waitress over ordered herself a drink.

"I'm very happy for the two of you ya know." She told her once the waitress left the table. Kori knew this of course, Barbara could be a bit irritable at times, just like she could be, but friendship wise she was always kind and helpful. Three years ago when Kori and Richard had entered eternal bliss with each other, Barbara had been her maid of honor. She was whom the alien princess trusted the most, and although the two were very different from one another, they made best friends quickly.

"I know, and I thank you greatly, I am blessed to have a friend such as you." Barbara shook her head and smiled as the waitress brought her a simple cup of pitch black coffee.

"You know, I don't think anyone expected you to stay with Dick after the team split up. I think they all expected you to go back to Tamaran."

With her cup now almost empty, Kori played with her hair. She of course thought about that often. Why exactly she had continued to stay on earth when she could have gone back to her native planet. Simple reasons she concluded, she just couldn't go back.

The teams split up had hurt her most no doubt; the fact of losing all her friends was an unbearable concept. It hurt her beyond belief, she had never cried so much in her life.

First it was Cyborg, which was strange considering they had all thought Raven would have been the first to go. He simply said goodbye, walking out the door and never turning back. They never saw him again.

Then it was Beast Boy.

He had said he wanted to travel the world and learn new things about the animals he turned into. He had also promised he would be back someday, but when months had turned into years…the likelihood of his return began to get smaller and smaller until they were sure he was gone for good.

With the team out of alignment Raven was the last to leave, _"I'm going back to Azarath to help rebuild our faith." _She was by far the hardest to forget to the Tamaranian. Raven had for so long been her best friend. She was who Kori had turned to when she needed help, and now with her gone, the team was finished, the Titans West were done.

"_Come join us, there's still plenty of room."_ Speedy had told the two lone members. Robin at the time had simply declined saying there was room for change. And not long after the Titans East were finished as well.

"_Where will we go?"_ she remembered asking. She looked into the masked eyes of her only friend and frowned deeply. He sighed and began packing his things.

"_We can't just stay here anymore Starfire; this was where the Titans lived. It's time for us to leave this behind and become something different. Maybe this is a sign that you should go back to Tamaran." _She had thought Robin would understand her and her reasons for not going back. The truth was she was scared to go back. Life on her planet was so much more different from here on earth. That life was something she did not ever want to return to.

He was busy packing his things and certainly moving on. Something she knew she should do. But at the time she had simply laid her hand on his shoulder and let the tears fall from her eyes.

"_I wish to stay with you, please do not leave without me."_ He had grabbed her hand from his shoulder and held it in his own.

"_I will never leave you…"_

And he kept his word. The two of them moved to Gotham, away from the only true home she ever had. He had bought a loft in an apartment building near Gotham State University, the school he was going to attend in the mean time. They moved in, and he attended his courses, acing every class he was in, while on the side he fought crime as Nightwing. He graduated at the top of his class and kept his other life a secret from everyone but her and his mentor. She was ecstatic about his accomplishments and the friendship they shared grew into something more.

By that time the two of them weren't teens anymore. Robin, now known as Richard was nearing twenty two and Kori the once Starfire had just celebrated her twentieth birthday. Richard had graduated over a year before, and Kori was working at the coffee shop downtown.

Then one day they got an unexpected call…

Bruce wanted Dick to work for him as the CEO of Wayne Industries, a big position that guaranteed financial stability for the two of them. He took it without hesitation along with something else. He became Nightwing again.

She had absolutely no problem with him crime fighting. She encouraged it. When he suddenly began to chat with the Justice League she was a little worried that he would get caught up in another team. Things suddenly became different.

She missed him all the time and before she knew it she had met someone. Technically they had met countless times before, and thanks to Richard he was around regularly. She began seeing Roy Harper more than her own boyfriend.

Then one night an innocent kiss between them made her realize what she really wanted.

_"I love_ _Richard"_ the tension between her and her love couldn't even be cut by a knife. And when she told him what had happened between herself and Roy they had had a very-very long fight. It blew over in a few days and one night, in the middle of a romantic dinner, he got on his knee and pulled out the most beautiful ring she had ever seen.

She didn't even hesitate.

She told him yes.

And they have been inseparable ever since.

Barbara who was still seated across from her placed her cup down and sighed. Kori shook her head, relieving herself of the day dream she had suddenly experienced. She glanced at the clock on the wall and frowned.

**7:18 pm**

And she had yet to make her husband dinner, she had been at the café longer then she had thought.

Standing up she smiled down at her friend.

"Can I give you a ride back to your townhouse?" her companion smiled back and shook her head.

"Naw, I still have some things to do, just call me later, okay." With a slight nod Kori squeezed her friend's hand and threw away her Styrofoam cup.

She walked out of the coffee house and was greeted by the grey, clouded sky.

* * *

Richard threw off his work shoes and hung up his coat. His briefcase had been discarded only minutes before. He was tired, but knew he had a long night ahead of him. He tossed himself onto the couch and stretched out his tired limbs, and while taking a short glance at the clock, furrowed his brow.

**7:38 pm**

Kori should be home by now, and although he hadn't gotten up to search for her he knew if she was home he wouldn't be lying on the couch alone.

He closed his eyes and made himself comfortable, figuring she had stopped at the mall for some baby clothes or something. Within minutes the front door opened and a red-faced red-head walked through.

Richard opened his eyes and sat up, spotting his wife only meters away. She gave him a large smile, walking over and positioning herself on his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed the bridge of his nose.

"Hello" she whispered, leaning her forehead against his. His arms encircled her as he pulled her closer to him.

"Hey" his greeting was just as low as hers. She smiled and let her lips come down slowly on his own. She kissed him sweetly, letting her tongue meddle with his. A kiss that was only supposed to last seconds lasted minutes, until their dire need for air made them pull part. Breathing heavily she removed herself from his lap and moved to the kitchen counter.

"Perhaps it would have been a good idea to pick up dinner…" he looked at her, chuckling slightly.

"It's okay, we'll go out later." She smiled at him thankfully and made her way back to the couch.

"How was work today?" Richard sighed and returned to his relaxed position. Kori pulled his head onto her lap and toyed with his hair.

"Fine…" he suddenly tensed up as he thought about the letter he had received. Kori noticed immediately.

Pulling his head up he looked into her emerald eyes.

"We…we have to talk." Kori took a hesitant gulp as he sat up and put his head in his hands. He stood up and pulled a letter out of his discarded briefcase, handing it to his perplexed wife.

She opened it slowly, glancing up at him a few times before she was able to read its contents.

_Nightwing,_

_I know this is the hell of a way to tell someone bad news, even if it is you, but there was no other option. Tamaran has just signed a war clause against Earth. Reasons as of now are unknown, but when we tried to contact Tamaran's leaders we were given the turn around. All we know right now is that we will be sending a group of our finest to the planet in hopes of obtaining peace, and due to the fact that you are currently residing with a Tamaranian we have reason to believe your wife may be earth's only hope of obtaining this treaty. We ask that you bring it up with her, if this peace treaty can not be made I regret to inform you that Koriand'r may have to go back to her native planet._

_Please Consider_

_Batman and the League_

Kori's eyes brimmed with tears as she read the last sentence in the letter.

'_Koriand'r may have to go back to her native planet'_ She dropped the paper on the floor as if it had suddenly burned a hole in her skin. She let out a strangled sob and coked back a cry of detest. Richard was at her side immediately, holding her as she wept silently.

* * *

The cave was eerily quiet; the only sound was that of the rushing waterfall down at the hidden entrance. A masked figure stared at the computer in front of him. The letter written to him by his own team glared back at him. He too held a heavy heart.

_"You must send Nightwing a letter informing him of this." _it read.

And like a good team mate he had written his adopted son a letter that should never have to be done. The fact that he was scared about it himself didn't help. The poor girl didn't deserve this. He took his mask off and let his blue eyes look over the screen.

Suddenly, as if reading his mind, it changed.

Nightwing stared back at him now.

"Why?" Bruce frowned and lowered his eyes. Nightwing asked again only more persistent.

"I said why?" the caped crusader was at a loss for words, running a cool and composed hand through his ebony hair he grinned sheepishly. Nightwing stared at him stoically

"What the hell is going on, and why do you want us?" Bruce placed his mask over his eyes and crossed his arms over his rubber suited chest.

"It's _your_ wife's planet, why the hell do you think we need you." Nightwing stood there stubbornly, sighing as he slowly let down his resolve.

"It _was_ her planet, but not anymore." He spoke nautically. Bruce of course knew that she wanted nothing to do with her home world, with a grimace he let the words he had to say leave his mouth.

"She needs to go there—"

"She's pregnant!" Nightwing interrupted eyes and fist glaring daggers at his mentor. Bruce uncrossed his arms from over his chest where his Batman suit covered his heart and lungs and feigned petulance.

"That has nothing to do with this." Dick couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"It has everything to do with this; you can't just let her go back there, not now when she's so susceptible to losing everything she's work so hard for. I can't and I won't let her." Bruce pounded his fist onto the desk in anger causing Dick to hop back unexpectedly.

"It's not up to you Nightwing, this is what your wife has to do, not you, it's her decision and not yours." He was taken back by Bruce's abruptness, a little shaken by it as well. Bruce had lost his temper before, but not like this.

"Fine, go ahead and ask her to make this decision, but don't think that I won't do everything in my power to talk her out of it." With that he logged off and there was nothing but static.

Bruce once again stared at the screen, sighing as he placed his head in his hands.

Kori was going to have to do this, and he prayed Nightwing wouldn't stand in her way.

* * *

**Edited: March 20th, 2010**

**Woah a bit angsty, (And I'm such a happy go lucky person so I suck at it!) and it took up eight whole pages on Microsoft word! I liked this chapter, and I'm glad I could bring Barbara into the whole thing (I kind of made her out to be a real meanie in HIWTHI) I hope you all enjoyed it! Thankies for the reading and reviewing!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Collapse**

**By: Bree-2006**

**Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans, but if I did that hug between Robin and Starfire in Stranded would have been a kiss.**

**AN: I'm really sorry about the late update. BOTH of my computers were down, one wouldn't turn on and the other's Microsoft word program was corrupted. I have been without a computer for a week. (A horrible week I might add)**

**Also, school starts soon, in a week actually. Friday I take my drivers test to become an officially licensed California driver...(Stay out of my way) but I ran a red light today...that kind of made me feel a bit nervous. Crap, I'm rambling. Just to end an authors note I want to actually thank fanficdot net for one thing...**

**The free download of office space, because without it, there would be no new chapter.**

**Thank you reviewers!**

**Dedicated to Valda cuz you're so darn kewl!**

* * *

The gentle pitter-patter of the raindrops that sporadically hit the window was slightly relaxing to her. After the tiresome night she was having, you could say it was a breath of fresh air for her racked nerves. She sighed softly and wiped her eyes.

For some reason she felt like this was all her fault.

And for that Kori had locked herself in their room hours ago, and even through the constant pleading of her husband, had remained there. When Dick's knocking and begging had stopped she figured he had simply went down into the lair hidden under their apartment building, maybe to figure things out for himself.

Together they could do anything. Whether it be save the world or raise a family. That was the belief the alien princess had always held in her heart, a belief she was finding that she had underestimated greatly.

She loved her husband with every ounce of her being, she loved her unborn child just as much. She loved being on Earth with them, but she could already feel herself being torn from the world she had chosen to be her home. However, through everything she was being forced to face, she realized that time was not on her side.

Within days the Tamaranian army would step onto earth, for reasons she was still unaware of. Her hope in the matter faltered a little more by each passing second, along with her self restraint. She was not going to allow this attack.

She was now sobbing softly, only her ears were able to catch the sensitive cry. Her eyes were red, while her shirt collar caught the trail of tears that moved down her cheeks and neck. She was an official mess, this much she knew.

She stood up from her place at the window and moved to the door. Wiping her eyes once more, she left the room, she needed to find her husband.

Kori headed down the hall towards the living room. She reached the far wall and did the usual check, making sure there was no one there to see the entry way to Nightwing's Lair. She removed a photo on the wall, strangely it was a picture of her and her husband after their wedding. Behind it was a safe like lock that she entered the correct five lettered code into.

**T-I-T-A-N**

It opened quickly after that and she let herself in. She walked the long stairway. The only noise was that of her shoes hitting the marble floor. Soon she was able to hear her husband's voice over the sound. And she noticed he sounded none too happy. She kept walking, a little quieter this time, and was greeted with another voice. She stopped to listen, figuring it wasn't eavesdropping if it was about her personally.

"_She needs to go there—"_ a gruff voice spoke. She recognized it immediately.

'Bruce' she murmured. Her eyes widened as she heard something being slammed down onto a desk.

"_She's pregnant!" _she gasped, slightly startled hearing the booming voice of her husband. Kori took a step forward, Richard's back coming into view.

"_That has nothing to do with this." _Bruce stated simply, as if it were the simplest of answers. Dick let out a growl of frustration.

"_It has everything to do with this; you can't just let her go back there, not now when she's so susceptible to losing everything she's work so hard for. I can't and I won't let her." _She watched helplessly as he put his fingers to his temples.

Bruce pounded his fists onto his desk, causing Dick to jump in surprise.

"_It's not up to you Nightwing, this is what your wife has to do, not you, it's her decision and not yours." _She could basically see the smoke extruding from her husband. Something was going to have to give, and just like she had predicted something did.

"_Fine, go ahead and ask her to make this decision, but don't think that I won't do everything in my power to talk her out of it." _with a simple flip on a switch Bruce was gone, and Dick stood there silently. Now was the time for her to make herself known.

"You really shouldn't fight with him like that." she gave him a forced smile, trying to relieve the air around them. Dick turned his head to her.

"Not a time for jokes Kori." her smile faded. Something in his eyes made her feel weak to his gaze. She took a step back.

With a hefty sigh Richard motioned for her. She hesitantly took a step towards him.

"I'm sorry..." he whispered as he pulled her into his arms. She rested her head on his chest and hugged him tightly.

"Don't be sorry, you have no reason to be." she whispered reaching up and tugging off his mask.

"What did Bruce say?" she asked sternly. He could feel the air touching his eyes, and grinned at her reason for taking the mask off. It was a known fact that a husband can't lie to his wife when she can see his eyes clearly. He shook his head and frowned, pushing her away softly. She pouted cutely as he turned his gaze to the monitor.

"He said that you need to go to Tamaran to get a treaty signed." he awaited her reply, finding it rather odd when none came. He turned back to her and noticed her eyes now looking down at the floor.

"Then that is what I must do..."

"No!" he interrupted abruptly. She lifted her gaze and looked at him angrily.

"I must, if it will save this world then I readily accept." he could sense her frustration.

"What if it's all futile Kori, do you know how dangerous it can be. We are going to war with _your_ home planet, you left that planet to live here, there has got to be a grudge against you somewhere." Kori shook her head.

"Someone from my planet has threatened lives on yours, that should be enough to convince you to do whatever you can to stop it. Be reasonable Richard, I myself do not wish to do this, but I am willing to to save lives." He was forced to think about it for a minute. He always knew her to be noble, that's what made him love her so much. She could be so innocent at times, yet so horrifically honorable at others.

"I just...I just cant lose you over something like this. And the baby, what if something happened and we lose it again?" It hurt her to see him acting this way. Her once brave a levelheaded leader was letting down his walls. She, for one, wanted his walls to stay where they were. Reaching up she placed her hand on his cheek.

"Do not worry my love, we can do this."

He nodded and placed his hand over hers.

"I know." He moved her hand from his cheek and brought her palm to his lips..

"Are you feeling better now?" he spoke from underneath her palm. She shrugged.

"I have been better," she paused and kissed his nose sweetly. "I am sorry that I was so difficult." Richard smiled and pulled her closer, resting his head on hers.

"It's understandable, It's a lot to take in." she nodded against him.

"Yes, but my behavior has been horrendous, unexcusable..." he chuckled.

"Let's call it a moodswing?" with a playful slap she giggled.

"I do not have moodswings!"

"Yeah you do--"

"No I dont!"

"Yes you do, big, mean ones." he laughed. She smiled and pulled him down for a tender kiss, perhaps to shut him up. And after linking her finger in his hair she pulled back.

"Will you be doing the _'staking out'_ tonight?" she asked. He laughed and smiled at her choice of words.

"Yeah I'll be doing the _'staking out'_." nodding Kori kissed him one more time.

"Be careful..." she whispered pushing stray hairs from his forehead. He gave her another hug and kissed the crown of her hair.

"I will Kori... I will."

* * *

The room was deathly silent when she had walked in only minutes ago. The Batcave was always like such, cold, damp, dreary, and very depressing. The sighs coming from the masked man sitting in the leather seat in front of the mainframe computer were new to her ears. She placed a hand down on his shoulder.

"You seem a bit out of it tonight Bruce."

The black haired billionaire shrugged.

"With everything that's happening, you're surprised?" The woman next to him ignored the cocky smirk adorning his lips and frowned. Bruce Wayne was so predictable at times. Maybe a little too predictable. His short comings were a sly few, in his adult years. This, the war that was to be fought and the task that was to be done, was one of the hardest things he would have to do since he started avenging his own parent's demise.

"You're worried about Richard aren't you?" she asked also worried about the young man. Bruce's son, although not his blood, was constantly on Bruce's mind. And even though he wouldn't say anything about the precarious young man, she knew that they held a strange liking...even loving for one another. As much as they hated to admit it, Dick was Bruce's son, Kori was his daughter-in-law and they were family.

"I always taught Dick to not get involved with someone romantically, he disregarded that Selena and it _will _lead to tragedy--"

"It doesn't have to." Selena smirked at the perplexed look on the mans face. "You let them marry, and if I remember correctly, you gave them your blessing." Bruce shook his head.

"What choice did I have, he's my son," she raised an eyebrow.

"I have no doubt in my mind that things will work out in the end," she narrowed her eyes and pointed her finger at his chest. "But _you_ need to be more optimistic Bruce."

"In all fairness I have been nothing but congenial about the whole thing." with a grunt of disapproval Selena placed a hand over his.

"You are letting your fears overrule your actions," she sighed "You're not as young as you used to be, and as much as I want to help, you keep pushing me away." she gave him a sweet lingering kiss on his cheek, nothing more than a friendly peck. She removed her hands and proceeded to walked out of the cave Bruce had been occupying for the last few hours, and let the cave door shut quietly behind her.

"You are a stubborn man Bruce Wayne..." she whispered to herself as she stepped into the hall of the manor. She shook her head and smiled as she was greeted by a familiar face.

"Ah, Miss Kyle, can I get you anything, a drink perhaps?" Alfred, always the gentleman. She smiled kindly and shook her head.

"No thank you Alfred," Sighing she began walking to the coat rack her sweater hung on. "just let Bruce know I'm going out, will ya Al?." With a gentle wave goodbye, she exited the manor.

_'I hope you know what you're doing Bruce...'_

* * *

He didn't bother going after her,

Actually, he hadn't moved since Selena had left. Her words were nauseating, mostly because they were true. But everything he had advised Dick to do was overlooked, shot down, crumbled and thrown back into his face.

"Dick's as stubborn as I am..." he mused, gently standing up from his chair. Making his way up the stairs and into the main room he grinned.

"_Only if the boy would listen!" _

He was always doing the opposite of what Bruce had taught him,

"_Always stay focused and alert." _He had told him time and time again.

And due to his disobedience he had almost lost his life five years ago. However,as much as Bruce hated to admit it, what had happened that night had done nothing but haunt him since.

_The fight had started out like every other, with someone trying to commit a crime. A laboratory was being broken into, and within minutes Batman and Robin were on the scene, ready to stop the perpetrators before he or she could get away. When they got a clear view of their perpetrators they weren't surprised at who they were._

"_Joker..." _

_One of the two psychotic villains smiled toothily at the two vigilantes. And with a loud cackle he pulled out a balloon filled with the laughing gas Smile-X. The two heroes quickly hid under their capes, un-fazed by the sudden attack. When it was safe to surface they quickly took out their own weapons. A bird-a-rang flew, knocking an unsuspecting Harley Quinn to the floor. A bat-a-rang zoomed over the Jokers shoulder sticking to the wall behind him._

"_What do you want Joker?" Batman asked angrily, ready to throw another. Robin was currently busy with Harley. The Joker just grinned and pulled out one of his razor sharp playing cards._

"_Are you willing to bet your life on this card, Batman?" he asked haughtily. The Darknight threw back his cape._

"_I'm not much of a gambler," The joker gave a crude chuckle._

"_What Bats, not feelin' lucky?" the man snorted. The dark night glared daggers at his opponent "It's not the time for your ridiculous games." he spat. The joker put his finger to his chin in thought._

"_Right, I forgot." pulling out a deck of cards, he let them fly. He was too slow and Batman jumped out of their path._

_Then there was more cackling..._

_Robin was having enough trouble with Harley. They were equal in gymnast training, both limber and very fast. They fought in perfect unison and this caused Robin to become more and more agitated. With an unexpected right kick to her feet, Harley was on her back._

"_Owwwwie! No fair, you're a cheat! Mistah J help, Birdboy cheated!" Robin gave a snort and tied her up._

"_Help me'!" Harley yelled glancing over at the Joker. Batman had him pinned to a wall. In a blind panic the joker threw another Smile-X bomb, catching him off guard_. _He flew backwords, landing harshly on the floor._ _He thencovered his nose and mouth, stifling the toxic gas. With watery eyes Batman looked up to see the joker and Robin face to face._

_Then he saw it..._

_It shined in the low light, catching his attention immediately. Robin didn't see it pointing directly at him. And as Robin was poised to strike he watched helplessly as a single shot rang out._

_Wide eyed, Batman yelled out his name..._

_Robin the boy wonder fell to his knees holding the oozing wound on his chest. Blood seeped through his uniform. His ears were ringing, making it impossible to hear his name being called._

_The joker ran off. Leaving behind a stunned Harley Quinn. _

_Robin craned his neck to see the still down Batman, and with a cry of pain he finished falling to the floor._

_Then there was silence._

_The Darknight jumped up from his spot on the floor and ran to his fallen teammate, a pool of crimson blood surrounding him. He pulled out his communicator and found the correct frequency._

"_Yes" A voice and a face spoke from the other side. Breathing heavily he bent down and checked his teammates pulse._

"_Alfred, get an ambulance, and get Doctor Thompson on the line. Robin's been shot."_

"Master Bruce, Dinner will be ready shortly." the famed butler sounded, not even bothering to walk down the stairs. Bruce finished walking up and through the doorway, nodding at Alfred as a form of greeting between the two.

"I didn't interrupt you I hope." Alfred asked casually. Sitting down at the head of the table Bruce shook his head.

"No. Just...thinking." Alfred didn't look any further into it, and handed him his plate. Bruce stared down at his chicken cordon blue and frowned.

"_I hope Selena's right about this."_

* * *

Nightwing had been perched in the same spot for the last hour, his mask firmly placed over his eyes, his gloved hands holding him up.

It was a slow night, there were no crimes being committed and nothing for the vigilante to do. He was considering going home and finishing the rest of his night next to his wife.

Just when he attempted to stand up, he stopped short. A light flashed in the sky, then another, and another, until the sky was filled with lights brighter than the sun. He shut his eyes tightly until the lights dimmed.

Car sirens in the area went off, and there was no telling how many lights there were. Each one was an individual craft, each one stayed perfectly still just above the clouds. He jumped from his perch and ran down to his lairs entrance. Running in he slammed his hand down on the monitor.

"Yeah?" The masked figure on the other side asked. Panting, Nightwing rested his palms on the desk.

"Go outside...they're here"

* * *

**Edited: March 20th 2010**

**(Diana is now OUT of the romance run for Bruce. Im such a dolt lol!)**

**I hope you aren't too angry about this little cliffhanger I have made. I for one think it went pretty smoothly. So, thank you all so much for the reviews!**

**Seresee Grayson:** I had a mind booger, you are sooooo right! Nightwing never had a cape! I feel like such a dork...lol. Thankies for catching my mistake! and for reviewing!


	4. Chapter 3

**Collapse**

**By: Bree-2006**

**Disclaimer: Teen Titans is not in any way owned by me.**

**AN: Hello readers! No, I have not been neglecting this story. I have actually been having several problems that I feel have caused me a dire lack of time. One of my really good friends has left and didn't even bother to tell me goodbye. Work and school have stolen my time, along with not having a computer at my disposal. (I've been grounded for a whole 6 weeks…) I am an official mess…**

**Anyways, sorry about the shortness of updates, if I had the time I assure you there would have been oodles and oodles of updates by now.**

**Thank you reviewers!**

**This chapter is dedicated to _shrouded-in-mystery._**

* * *

Bruce cocked an eyebrow. "Who's here?" Nightwing shook his head and pointed up, seemingly pointing to the ceiling. Of course, Bruce knew he was actually trying to point up to the sky.

"Don't ask questions, just go outside." Although baffled, Bruce nodded quickly and logged off. Nightwing ran back up the stairs, and back through the lair's entrance. He ran through the loft, bursting through every door in his path.

"Kori! Kori, damn it where are you!" the redheaded woman ran through the kitchen door, a towel wiping the edges of a dinner plate in her hand.

"What is it Dick, what's going on?" she walked to his side, looking at her love through widened eyes. He grabbed her hand, causing her to drop the dish on the floor. It shattered.

He pulled her to one of the walls of their loft and stopped at the window, Dick hastily pushing his confused wife towards it. She frowned and was about to speak when he pointed to the world outside. Kori furrowed her brow and turned her head to looked out into the vicinity of the world outside her home.

Her breath caught in her throat.

"The Tamaranian army is here…" she whispered faintly. Nightwing shut the blinds and pulled her away from the window. Removing his mask quickly he pushed her down onto their leather couch.

"Kori, we aren't ready for this, the league isn't ready for this, we have to do something, and we have to do it now." His words seemed almost panicked, if not for his usual sense of calmness, anyone other than Kori herself would have thought so.

Tears fell from the woman's eyes. Truthfully, she didn't know what they were going to do. The invasion never had a set date, and the fact that the Tamaranian Guard was landing on the planet, was definitely a little frightening. Technically she couldn't even call it an invasion, they had yet to state that they were taking over any of earth's territory.

'_But what other reason do they have to be here?' _

"I will go…" she whispered sadly, the sudden change in Dick's stature caused her to frown further. Dick put his gloved hands on her cheeks.

"You won't," he delicately wiped her tears. "At least not by yourself you wont." Kori smiled slightly at this. She stood up, bringing her husband up with her.

"What did you have in mind?" she asked, cocking her head to the side slightly. Dick shrugged.

"Bruce had said in the letter that he was planning on sending the best of his men for the negotiations along with you. Maybe we should do the same." It was only a thought, but Kori took it to heart.

"Maybe, the titans?" it was a simple thought but none the less one that she strongly believed would help. Bringing old friends together for a worthy cause.

Dick smiled lightly. "Maybe it's time…"

Kori rubbed her arms for comfort as Dick headed down into the lair once again. He paused at the doorway.

"Come on," he gestured for her. She nodded and followed, staying closely behind.

They reached the Mainframe computer and Dick logged in, stopping to find the correct coordinates for the item he was about to use. Kori watched from her place behind him.

With the flick on a button, Dick had opened a secret compartment on the computer desk. Suddenly, out popped out something Kori hadn't seen in a long time.

"I saved this, just incase…" she smiled, realizing the words he had just spoken were almost exact to the words he had spoke when she had traveled in time all those years ago. He placed the object in her hand and she stared at it. She gasped when she realized what it was.

Dick had pulled out one of the old Titan Communicators.

She opened it and pressed a few buttons, and the communicator went off. Now, all the Titans would hear their call.

* * *

His fingers finished pushing the right keys to contact all in the league. The only light in the room was from the computer he was using. It probably would have taken a lot less time if he hadn't built the Watchtower so big.

Before long most of the members that were contacted had shown up in the room and were sitting down in chairs. The once dim light from the computer was gone, replaced with a brilliant white light.

He turned to his fellow hero's.

"So what do we have here?" a man in a red spandex uniform asked, starting off the seemingly long conversation they were going to have. Several other men and women stood around him, looking incredulously at their leader.

"I'm sending out those who can handle this kind of situation. We are being invaded, there's no doubt about that, the Tamaranians are warriors. They fight rough, we have to keep then from doing anything that may very well destroy earth." He paused for a moment.

"Bruce, what are our plans for this?" The worried voice of Diana clad in her Wonder Woman attire asked. Bruce, now coated as Batman, took a very deep breath.

"We keep them from attacking, I contacted Nightwing. I told him that Starfire would have to go along with you, of course he hated the idea but hopefully he's going to go through with it anyways."

Wally West stepped forward, his red spandex uniform clinging tightly to his body, the color being appropriate for his superhero personas name. He folded his arms in front of him.

"And if he doesn't? Dick's stubborn, if he doesn't want his wife to go, he'll find a way to make her stay." Bruce knew that what Wally had to say was true. Although he thought the bluntness of his comment was unnecessary. In all honesty, deep down in his own mind he thought that Dick wasn't going to let her go, but he also knew that as stubborn as Dick could be, there was one person that could change that, even for just a minute and that of course _was_ her.

"Kori will do whatever she feels is right, whether or not Dick approves." Wally nodded knowingly.

"So, who are you sending?" he brought his fingers to his chin in thought. The room was silent as they waited for their leader to speak.

"Flash, Green Lantern, Hawk Girl, and Black Canary, I want you all outside helping the people. Just remember, I don't want you to aggravate the Tamaranians, and I don't want you to fight unless it's absolutely necessary." They nodded in agreement.

"Wonder Woman, we're going to sign this treaty." She too nodded, expressing a grin. She somehow knew that this would be the line up. After all, her and Batman did work well together.

"And what of Dick and Kori?" Bruce walked forward somewhat grumpily.

"We go get them."

* * *

Something was going off and Garfield Logan almost jumped five feet into the air as he heard a familiar beeping that he hadn't heard for years. Of course this freaked out the obscene comedian as he worked tirelessly on his routine for the night.

"What the?" he stammered, making his way to his black leather couch. He hopped onto it and dug his hand unto the rips and tears. After pulling out a countless amount of fluff and useless junk he pulled out a yellow and black object that continued to beep.

"Oh no, they need me."

Flipping it open he was greeted with a masked face.

"Rob—Nightwing!" He almost laughed as he wondered whether saluting was necessary. He sucked in his gut and wiped the messy crumbs from his shirt collar.

"Long time no see Garfield," A smile was brought to the hero's face. "I almost didn't recognize you without the green skin." Garfield laughed.

"Yeah, those rings Cy made for us really work." Nightwing gave him a nod.

"I hate to have to get right down to business but we need your help" Garfield raised an eyebrow.

"We?" He watched as his ex-leader folded his arms over his lean chest.

"Earth's being invaded, the league needs all the help they can get to stop the intruders." Garfield took it as shocking news.

" Who's invading?" Dick looked down, and then behind him. He frowned and made eye contact with his wife.

"The Tamaranians." He whispered. Garfield heard him loud and clear, shock and worry clouding his senses. He took a hesitant gulp.

"Where's Starfire?" He asked.

A small cough resounded and a woman clad in purple walked onto the screen.

"Hello Garfield." She spoke, a small but happy smile on her face. Mouth agape, the man formally known as Beast boy stood stunned. On the communicator before him stood an obviously pregnant Starfire.

"Star?"

"Kori" she corrected and smiled genuinely. He smiled back, grinning almost child like. "Wow, who knocked you up?" The alien princess laughed at this, craning her head to look directly at her husband. Garfield, of course, followed her gaze.

"You and Nightwing…" She smiled and continued his sentence. "Got married, got pregnant and are in dire need of your assistance." He nodded understandingly shock still significantly evident on his face.

"So, you want me to help fight these guys." She shook her head.

"Not exactly, we need you to calm the people down, then if they decide to attack, we need you to be ready to fight."

Dick came up beside his wife.

"We're going to contact the rest of the gang, in the meantime make sure the people in your area don't freak out too much." Garfield smiled.

"Can do!" Garfield flopped himself down on his ratty couch.

"We have some old friends to find, I'll contact you again later." Garfield ran a hand through his hair.

"Yeah ok, bye then…oh and guys…" The couple looked at him curiously.

"Congrats, ya know, on the marriage and baby stuff." Kori smiled and gave him her _'thank you'_ wave as Garfield logged off.

Garfield smiled sadly as he removed the ring Cyborg had given him so many years ago. His tan skin turned green and he stood up and walked to his bathroom mirror.

"Titans GO!"

* * *

Dick just stared at the communicator.

"It was nice to talk to him again…" Kori whispered. Dick nodded grabbing a hold of her hand. She smiled as she felt a warm hand holding hers in a tender grip. His way of comforting.

"Now we have to wait for the others to answer our call."

* * *

Rachel Roth stopped floating as she heard the sudden sound of beeping protruding from the drawer next to her bed. She let her feet touch the ground and walked over to her bedside table. Opening it to see what exactly was beeping she too came across a yellow and black object she hadn't seen in ages.

_'Something's going on…'_ she thought immediately. It had been several years since any of the titans had tried to contact her. Which wasn't exactly a surprise to her. She had, after all been in Azarath for quite a while, and truthfully, she had never planned to come back.

The object beeped again. She sighed and flipped it open, meeting the brilliant green eyes of an old friend.

"Starfire?" the fiery haired alien nodded eagerly, smiling kindly at her old friend. Rachel looked her over, seeing that she had indeed changed drastically. For starters…

"You're pregnant!" she nearlt shouted, stunned. Kori grimaced. Like she herself didn't know.

"Yes, and it is wondrous to see you as well old friend Raven." It wasn't meant to sound sarcastic, but Kori, being the sweetheart she was, thought it had sounded very rude and apologized immediately. Raven on the other hand laughed.

"I'm just surprised to see you, it's been a very long time." Kori smiled.

"A very long time indeed friend. But I am afraid I cannot speak long, what I must say is very complicated. Nightwing and I seek your help." Rachel, formerly known as Raven, raised an eyebrow.

"What's going on?" With a frown Kori turned her eyes away from her friend.

"Tamaran has signed a war clause with Earth, they have landed on our soil and we need to stop them from causing destruction." Raven stopped her.

"We? Starfire how can you do anything right now, not only is it your people that's attacking but you're having a baby…" Kori balled her hands into fists at her sides.

"I know this, so my husband has told me. I assure you that I will not be fighting; I will however do whatever I can to stop people from getting hurt. Raven, we need you to help watch over the people in your vicinity and possibly fight for Earth if necessary. I am leaving to get a treaty signed, if this falls through and they attack, we must have people to attack back." Rachel frowned.

"Fine, what about everyone else?" Kori looked down.

"We have contacted Beast boy and Nightwing is trying to find Cyborg. All the Honorable Titans will recieve word shortly." Rachel nodded.

"I'll see if I can find Cyborg, maybe it'll be a good idea to get us all in one room, we need to get a little bit more information from you about this." Kori smiled.

"Agreed, we will contact you again later. Good bye Raven." The purple haired woman grinned.

"Bye Starfire." Within seconds Starfire logged off. Rachel sighed.

"It's been way too long."

* * *

"Damn it!" Kori looked away from her spot next to the computer desk. She ran towards her husband, placing a tentative hand on his shoulder.

"Richard, what's wrong?" she inquired. He shook his head in anger.

"Cyborg's not picking up." Kori grimaced at the frustrated tone in his voice.

"Maybe he's busy…" she wondered aloud. Dick smirked.

"Or he could be ignoring us." He slammed the communicator down onto the desk.

"Dick, please…we'll contact him later." He sighed as he felt her wrap her arm around his. He looked down at her and pulled her gently to his chest. His eyes softened.

"I'm scared…" She whispered. Dick tensed, pulling her into an even stronger grip.

"There's nothing to be scared of. Whatever happens, we'll make it." She forced a smile.

She really wanted to believe him. Although the prospect of it all wasn't fully detailed enough to relieve her fear. She was more afraid of having to fight then to leave. Her people were so much more skilled in that field then earth people were. The likelihood that earth would win was very minimal. Kori felt sick to her stomach because of the whole thing.

"We must contact Bruce soon." She stated, pulling away disdainfully. He nodded and turned is gaze back to the monitor.

"Right, I'll get on it right now. Why don't you go get some rest?" Kori frowned. Crossing her arms over her chest. "You're joking yes? I wish to be here to converse with Bruce too." A pout formed on her lips and the way she had said it made her sound extremely childish. Dick chuckled.

"Okay, Okay, fine. No need to get nasty." The alien princess smiled and sat down in one of the many chairs occupying the room. She watched at Dick began to press a few buttons.

In a few minutes they were going to go over everything with Bruce, and Kori couldn't wait.

* * *

Karen Stone looked around her bland apartment for something that was beeping. The noise was driving the poor girl insane.

"Sparky! What in the heck is that beeping?" The tenor voice of her husband boomed through the hallway from the master bathroom.

"Is it the phone?" He asked dumbly. Karen waltzed all over the room still adamantly searching for the beeping object. She walked near a closet and swung it open.

The beeping was coming from an old suitcase.

Karen pulled out the suitcase and threw it down onto the floor. She dug through it until she hit the bottom. She was surprised by what she saw.

"A communicator?" tossing the suitcase aside she ran to the bathroom to her husband.

"Victor, Look!" after several seconds the bathroom door opened. Walking out from the master bathroom Victor grabbed the object from her hand. He stared at it dumbly. Wondering why it was beeping now. So many years had passed. Why would they want to contact him now?

"Vic, there's something wrong." Karen said "They wouldn't contact you for no reason." He nodded, throwing the communicator onto the bed.

"If it's that bad they'll come here to find me." Karen frowned. Victor was so stubborn sometimes.

"Fine Sparky, if you won't call them I will." She grabbed the Communicator angrily from its spot on the bed.

"_I'll call them myself."_

Victor walked to a window. Breathing in deeply along the way. He stopped to look through the blinds and gasped.

"Hey babe, maybe I _should_ make that call..."

* * *

**Edited: March 21st 2010**

**Yay! This chapter's finally done! I'm so friggin' happy. Thank you all for baring with me on everything! Huggles to you all!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Collapse**

**By: Bree-2006**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the teen titans.**

**AN: High hopes, I've got high hopes (for Go) so don't you pessimists forget it.**

**Anyways, onto better subjects. I apologize for not updating in a while, it wasn't intentional. Thank you all for the reviews! 71 for 4 chapters is amazing! You're the best readers a girl can get!**

**Now I technically starting writing this chapter as a birthday present to myself but due to writers block it took me far longer than expected to finish. In the end I like how it turned out and I hope you enjoy it as well.**

**Thankies for the reviews!**

**This chapter is dedicated to Annmari123 because she is an awesome writer and a faithful reader!**

* * *

A small kick to her abdomen caused her to cringe. Already her child was showing signs of heroism. No doubt her son or daughter was practicing martial arts inside of her, of course her husbands doing.

Dick was still down in the lair talking to the others about the situation, and as much as she wanted to stay by his side she was forced to walk back upstairs and into their bedroom.

She pushed her head farther into her pillow and moved herself around into a more comfortable position. Sadly the pressure of her child's kicking kept her awake and thinking.

The alien princess placed her hand on her forehead.

"You have your fathers eagerness."she spoke in a motherly tone. She placed her hand over her stomach.

She sucked in a deep breath. Suddenly she heard footsteps in the hallway and the sound of the door opening. Dick had stopped at the doorway, spotting his wife on the bed. He moved towards her, sitting down beside her. A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

Dick ran his hand through her hair and then let it move down her cheek.

"Are you feeling alright?" he asked placing a kiss on her forehead. Kori nodded and kissed his chin in return.

"A little tired." she whispered laying her head back down on her pillow. Dick nodded understandingly. There was a comfortable silence between the two for a moment.

"Any news?" Kori asked, creating circles in the bedsheets. Dick shook his head, "Not one, It looks the same from every angle. On the plus side the army is parked at the front door, not necessarily ready to barge in or anything." She looked at him confusedly. Dick rolled his azure eyes.

"It doesn't look like they're going to attack anytime soon." Kori frowned.

"How do you know?"she wondered allowed.He shrugged. "The letter said they signed the clause and are waiting for us to act on it. I'm pretty sure they're not going to attack us anytime soon if they want what they're asking for."

"When—when are we leaving for Tamaran?" Kori asked sitting up on her elbows. Dick pushed her back down onto the bed softly.

"Whenever Bruce contacts us and lets us know." he kissed her forehead once more and continued. "You're tired, go to sleep." She shook her head in disobedience. "That is not all, tell me more." she pressured.

"No, go to sleep." His once kind tone turned into one of demanding, almost harsh. She didn't mind it though, he was only worried for her well being...wasn't he?

"Alright, goodnight." she said simply rolling over to her side. Dick frowned down at her backside.

"Goodnight"

Dick stood up and walked into the bathroom on the other side of the room. He quietly shut the door and leaned his forehead against it. He stood there for a moment, unmoving and silent. He hadn't bothered to turn the light on, so along with the quiet was complete darkness. It suited his mood.

Kori on the other hand couldn't lie down any longer. She stood up from the bed and walked to the window. And although it looked almost exactly the same as earlier in the day she had looked outside, she stared at it in animosity. You never would have guessed that such beautiful lights were so dangerous. She turned her gaze to the bathroom door. There was no doubt that her husband was standing behind it brooding. Apparently he still didn't want her to go along with them for the signing of the treaty.

She took a hesitant gulp and walked out of the room and down the hall to the living room and ultimately reaching the front door. She grabbed her robe off of the coat rack and her slippers off the floor. She reached for her house keys and opened the door quietly, making sure her husband was no where in sight. She knew he would disapprove of her leaving at such an ungodly hour, in her condition none the less.

Kori walked out of the apartment, locking the door behind her. She walked down the corridor and into an awaiting elevator. She pressed the button for the lobby and stepped out of the elevator when the doors opened. She walked out of the door rather quickly hoping she wasn't being followed by her vigilante husband.

The lights in the sky were even brighter now that she could see them from the streets. Of course these streets were deserted, and although it wasn't a surprise to her to see it in such disarray, it felt odd being there alone.

She wrapped her arms around herself for warmth, her bunny slippers bouncing on the sidewalk. The air around her was stuffy and there were no usual sounds of cars in distance. It was a strange sound to her ears, the sound of silence. She kept walking though, she had to.

A tear slid down her cheek as she kept her eyes focused on the world in front of her. She felt hollow inside, afraid that because of what was going on between Earth and Tamaran her marriage would be the one to suffer.

She was in love with her husband, and she had absolutely no doubt that he felt the same about her. The fear that she would be taken away from him plagued both of their hearts. She was torn between her love and her duty.

They had been together for so long it seemed, and the idea of them living together forever was a plausible aspect. She couldn't imagine her life spent anywhere else, or with anyone else.

She stopped walking as she came across a street corner. She had gone pretty far from the apartment she lived in. With a small sigh she turned back, heading back home.

She took a step forward, stopping again as she got a strong feeling of being watched. She whipped her head around and was grabbed from someone behind her. She attempted to scream, using her hands to push the attacker away. It was to no avail.

Another set of hands came out of the darkness, pulling the unexpected attacker away from the pregnant beauty. She was almost about to light up her hands when she realized who her rescuer was.

The attacker hit the floor, her saviors knee pressed forcefully to the middle of his back. He squirmed under the pressure and was rewarded with a kick the the head, rendering the man unconscious.

Kori pulled the robe closer to her body, running to her rescuers awaiting arms. Her skin met cool rubber as she buried her head in the crook of her hero's neck. She collapsed in his arms, the two of them falling onto their knees.

"Richard..." she whispered. He put his finger to her lips, holding her close. "Don't." she frowned, confused by his sour reaction. He pushed her away slowly and stood up, pulling her up along with him. He pulled her into the alley, deciding it was better to take her home himself. They made their way along the building tops. Stopping as they reached the roof to their apartments. Her eyes watered as he continued to walk inside without saying another word to her.

She stood on the rooftop, stunned by his coldness. Rain started to beat down on her distressed body. Soaking her robe and slippers. She paid it no heave to it though, there was far too much on her mind. She shivered as a cold gust of wind flew by, and deciding that she couldn't stay out on the roof forever,she had no choice but walk into the desolate apartment.

Dick, coated at the moment as Nightwing sat on the couch with his head in his hands. His mask was thrown on the coffee table in front of him. She walked to his side, hesitant to place her hand on his shoulder. He shoved it away.

"Don't." he spoke, venom laced in his voice. Kori was taken aback.

"Dick what is the matter with you?" she cried taking a step away from him. He lifted his eyes, greeting hers with anger blazing in them.

"What the hell were you thinking, going out there by yourself when you know it's not safe!" she cringed as he stood up and faced her.

"I—I don't know, I..." Dick shook his head. "You of all people should know better than to go out there like that." He finished, looking down at the coffee table in shame. Kori froze, never had he talked to her in that way. She balled her hands into fists.

"Don't talk to me like I'm a child Richard! I am sorry if I displeased you, but you can not speak to me in the manner which you are!"

He looked up at her stunned. Her eyes softened, realizing that maybe her outburst was a little over dramatic.

"I can't believe you would do something so stupid!" Dick countered, turning his gaze back to her. Kori had had enough, she walked foreword, close enough to her husband to touch. He looked down at her, her lip trembling. He turned away, only to be greeted with her palm.

Kori had slapped him, hard.

He stood stunned as she ran to the bedroom in tears, locking the door behind her. He fell back down onto the couch, putting his head back in his hands.

"_Stupid move Grayson"_

* * *

_'Knock, Knock'_

Morning comes sooner than expected when you're sleeping on the couch, as Dick learned. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and stood up. The soft knock at the door acting as his alarm clock. He looked down at himself, realizing he was still in his Nightwing suit. Running to the closet he grabbed his robe and placed it around him. He slipped on slippers and opened the door.

"Get ready to...what the hell are you wearing?" He attempted to keep from laughing as Bruce and Diana stood in the doorway. He laughed at Bruces greeting and motioned for them to walk in and shut the door behind them.

"I did a few rounds last night and fell asleep on the couch in the costume." Bruce nodded, patting the ex-boy wonder on the back.

"Smooth move kid." Dick shrugged.

"Where's Kori?" Diana asked, sitting herself down on the couch. The kitchen door opened and they were greeted by a stunning redhead walking through it. There were drinks in her hand and a beautiful smile on her face. Dick breathed a sigh of relief, wondering if maybe the fight they had had the night before was all a nightmare. But sadly he wanted to recoil the sigh when she walked by and avoided eye contact with him. He watched as she gave Bruce and Diana a friendly hug.

"Diana you look beautiful." She complemented, handing the woman a glass filled with some sort of beverage.

"And Bruce, you look as handsome as ever." Bruce smiled at her congeniality and gave the girl a once over.

"You flatter me Kori, but I'm afraid I'm not here for a friendly visit, we need to leave for Tamaran soon."

"How soon is soon?" Dick asked. Bruce frowned.

"Withing the next few hours." Dick cast a glance at Kori who seemed indifferent. The beauty only stared at her fingernails in silence before opening her mouth to speak.

"Then let us go, just give me a minute to grab a few things." and with that she walked back through the hallway and into her bedroom.

Dick excused himself and went after her.

The door to their bedroom was wide open, his wife was busy tossing things into a bag. He walked into the bedroom and grabbed her hand as it reached another piece of clothing. It was then he realized she was crying.

His stomach sank as she attempted to pull her hand away. He grasped it tightly in his as she proceeded to cry harder.

In her current condition, the alien princess was too weak to over power him. Her pregnancy left her vulnerable, her powers useless, and even though she hadn't used them for quite a while, in the pregnant state she was in the probability of her powers hurting the baby was high.

She hit him in the chest with her other hand, forcing him to grimace at the bruises she was no doubtingly leaving. He grabbed her other hand in mid hit, bringing them to his lips and kissing them softly.

Still she cried against him, loosing all her strength and falling into his arms.

"I'm sorry..." she whispered, he pushed her away and forced her to look into his eyes.

"No, I'm sorry, I was being stupid, I didn't mean anything I said. I was just...scared. You don't know how scared I was when I realized you were gone. God, I'm such an ass..." Kori chuckled through her tears at his ranting. In no way could she see him as something like that. She was forced to give into his charms. The princess wrapped her arms around his neck, and looked into his eyes, smiling as he avoided her gaze.

"You were worried..." she whispered. He shook his head, finally looking into her emerald orbs. He smiled and kissed her gently.

"I was scared not worried." he confessed. She smiled and pressed her lips to his more intimately.

"I love you Dick Grayson, just don't shut me out." He nodded.

"I know, I wont. Just promise me you'll let me know when you are going to go out for a walk in the middle of the night." she nodded

"I will." with a final peck they separated.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked. Kori had no answer for him. All she could do is grab and squeeze his hand. That was answer enough for him.

"Then let me change and we can go."

* * *

"They're fighting." Bruce looked up from the paper in his hands.

"And what makes you say that?" Diana shrugged. "I'm observant I guess. Why would Dick be sleeping on the couch in his Nightwing costume? And why did Kori not acknowledge his existence when we first arrived."

"It's not nice to make assumptions." Bruce said as he took a sip of his coffee. Diana raised an eyebrow.

"Who's making assumptions, I call it as I see it. They're fighting over this whole thing." She took a glance at the direction they had headed in.

"Poor thing, having to go through all of this, being pregnant and all. And poor Dick, the baby is just as much his as it is hers. I can't imagine what he's going through." Bruce folded his paper and set his cup on the table.

"They're strong--" he reasoned casting the woman beside him a glance. She shook her head.

"They're young, and in love. All they should have to worry about is what color to paint their baby's nursery. Who would have thought they'd have to worry about saving the world." Bruce raised an eyebrow.

"Since when are you so hung up on their lives?" He asked as he watched a smile form onher lips.

"I don't know, I'm just worried for them is all. They need all the comfort they can get right now."

Bruce did agree with her on that one. It was a hard matter being faced, the marriage was going to have it's trials. But he believed they were strong enough to deal with it. Bruce put his hand on her shoulder.

"I...I think they'll be fine." Diana smiled. "I hope so."

Dick and Kori walked out from the bedroom hand in hand. Smiles lit both of their faces. In her politeness Diana stood up from her seat on the couch, greeting the couple.

"They look fine to me..." Bruce whispered, earning a elbow in his ribs.

Dick grabbed their things, placing them by the front door. He walked back into the living room, joining his wifes side.

"Okay, explain the plan to us." Dick spoke. The couple sat down opposite Bruce and Diana. Their hands were clasped together in front of them. Bruce cleared his throat and stood up.

"So far we have several of the League members scouring the planet and making sure there's no panic." Dick nodded.

"We have a few of ours doing the same thing." Bruce nodded.

"Good, the four of us are going to sign this treaty, no matter what the cost."

"And how do we plan on doing this?" Dick asked raising an eyebrow. Bruce gave Diana the go ahead, pressuring her to answer the question.

"We need Kori to lead us to Tamaran." Dick's eyes widened, but Kori only squeezed his hand.

"Fine, I shall take you there." She didn't seem as unexcited as Dick thought she would. Was she ready for this? He had to wonder. Bruce grinned.

"Then lets go. The sooner the better."

The four walked out of the apartment, bags in hand and a mission to complete, no matter how hard that mission was going to be.

* * *

**Edited: 11/21/05**

**That was a lot of work, but well worth it I think. I hope I didn't go too fast on everything. Anyways hope you enjoyed. Thanks for the reviews!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Collapse**

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the titans.**

**AN: Hello folks. Yep I know I've been gone a long while. but i got screwed big time with a new full time job and full time schooling. yay me!**

* * *

Thunder boomed in the distance, while the soft voice of an unknown woman sounded through the car, the radio was an unneeded distraction but kept the silence at bay even for a short while. Dick and Kori occupied the front seats, Kori continually played with the hem of her skirt wondering if Dick would be the first of them to open their mouths for conversation. The wariness between them was maddening and Kori didn't know how much longer she could take it.

"Are you going to say anything Richard?" she asked delicately placing her left hand over his right. Sadly there was no response from her blue eyed husband. The alien princess fell lower into her seat, pulling her hand back onto her lap. The rain fell sporadically out of her window, the gentle pitter-patter of the raindrops almost drowning out the sounds of the radio. Dick pulled the car onto the shoulder of the road, turning off the engine and shutting off its headlights. Complete silence filled the air as Dick finally turned to his wife.

"Why are you doing this?" his question sounded more demanding than he had wanted but the point was made in any case. Tears filled Kori's eyes as she stammered for a response. She knew exactly what he had meant by his question.

"I...I have to. If i do not...who will?" Richard turned to her abruptly.

"I will! Why do you have to do this Kori. Do you realize what a risk you are making? What if something happens to you or the baby, I couldn't handle that!" Kori sighed.

"You just do not understand." Richard placed his forehead on the steering wheel, tapping his fingers on the dashboard.

"Enlighten me." he spoke sternly, lifting his head up and glancing at his wife.

"My life is nothing in the eyes of the world Richard. But if i can save millions of other's lives then I will gladly give mine for theirs. Tamaranian armies are a thousand times more violent than that of earth's. I will not stand by and let my native country destroy that of yours." Kori glared at him, her eyes pleading with him to understand. He sat stoically, undetermined to change her mind.

"What's that to say they wont kill you. You left them to come here, in their eyes you're a traitor." he regretted the words the second they left his lips. Tears finally fell down his wifes cheeks.

"My people are not barbarians Richard." she cried "We are not as awful as you think."

The rain suddenly stopped. Kori wiped her eyes as Dick placed his hand over hers.

"I didn't mean it like that Star, I'm just...scared, I die if I lost you. If we lost the baby. We're so close Kori, only four more months and our baby is here." Kori placed her hand on his cheeks gently kissing the bridge of his nose.

"I know that you are scared, I am also, but this must be done Richard, for Earth, for it's people, for our child. I want my child to grow in a world free of war, free of violence. And you my love, want the same." Richard smiled halfheartedly his hands covering hers upon his cheeks. He brought her hands to her stomach.

"You're already a wonderful mother." the tamaranian native smiled sweetly. "And you are already an amazing father, but we must go. The sooner we arrive the better.

* * *

A cold air filtered through the room as eleven of earth's finest heroes gathered around a long rectangular table. The man before them bore cerulean eyes and midnight black hair. His presence demanded respect, no one would counter him, no one would doubt his lectures and explanations. He was the leader, whether they wanted him to be or not.

"...In addition to the war clause being signed it is a known fact that all Tamaranian armies are well trained in hostile frontals. They know all about our planet due to spies, satellite images and interrogations on our people. Because of this we have reason to believe they want to ambush us." The room fell eerily silent as the blue eyed leader explained this new information. All around him they sat. Some of them the forgotten heroes that had hung up they're capes years before.

They had lived simple lives for so long only to be pulled back into the life of heroism. To that they frowned. Would they ever be able to live their lives in peace?

Kori Grayson listened solemnly to what her husbands makeshift father was explaining. She regretted her decision to go in the line of fire. She knew the risks, but her endeavor to save innocent lives made her oversee the big picture... Koriand'r could die, and so could her baby. She looked to her husband, lightly touching his hand for comfort. The alien princess stared down at the table, receiving a soft squeeze from Richard in return. It was comforting but not really assuring. Then she realized her

haughtiness caused this. She was too stubborn to admit to herself that she was scared. The vibrant beauty was afraid for her life.

"They must be stopped, these people have no regard for life. None will be spared." Bruce finished.

"You do not know them!" Kori piped, jumping out of her seat causing Richard to do the same. He held her steadily as she grasped her stomach in frustration.

"They are my people, I know how they are. They would not just kill for pleasure, there must be another reason. Your accusations are false!"

"Kori stop." Richard stated demandingly. She turned her head to look at him.

"I will not. You are as bad as he is! My people are only hostile if they are shown hostility first. How dare he make such brash accusations!' Dick walked towards Bruce, setting himself down

beside him.

"Tell her the rest Bruce." The dark vigilante stood up, eying the auburn haired princess warily

"I'm sure you are fully aware that your sister Comand'r was lent back into power approximately three of our earth weeks ago. If I remember correctly, she has something against you and this planet." Kori stood in shock. Her eyes grew large and her hands began to shake. She looked to her husband who in return didn't look back. She stammered, not fully believing what she had just heard. With a quick glance towards the others she ran as fast as she could out of the room. The others looked at Richard in surprise as he ran after her.

* * *

Koriand'r sat in the hallway. Her hands over her eyes and gentle sobs escaping her lips. She just sat and cried. Sadly, when her husband wrapped her in his arms all she could do was cry harder.

Richard had a hard time listening to her sobs. He pulled her from her shoulders and kissed her gently, placing his warm hands on her damp cheeks. He pleaded with her to look at him. And with every sob she cried his heart sank more and more.

"Kori please stop crying. I know this is something that you were scared about ever happening again but I promise you, we'll fix it." he wiped her tears away softly. To his amazement she pushed his hands away.

"Why did you not tell me any of this!" she cried in anger. He was at a loss of words. Her eyes demanded an answer but he wouldn't give it.

"Why Richard, why couldn't you just tell me the truth? This changes the whole situation! My sister wants to kill me, and because I am pregnant and can not use my powers she will succeed in it." Dick cringed.

"Kori, I..." she stood up abruptly, her hands falling to the side and her body shaking from the sobs.

"You knew about this the whole time. You knew everything. That's why you did not want me to go. But I am going, and if I die then I die. It is my decision and it will forever stay my decision." she turned and began to walk away as Richard gently grabbed her hand.

"You aren't alone Kori, we're all here for you. Don't act like we aren't." She held in her sobs and she whipped her hand away from his.

"If I am not alone tell me why you couldn't explain me what the others know, I'm sure you just forgot? I'm not as naive as I once was. I know you were planning on doing all this on your own from the beginning." with those final words she walked down the hall and out of sight. Richard didn't go after her this time.

* * *

Richard sat in an empty room. She hadn't made it back into their designated cabin yet. It had been three hours since the fallout with his wife in the hallway and since then there had been no word from her. The meeting had adjourned a little over two hours ago. The shuttle toward the Justice League headquarters was arriving at 6pm, two in a half hours from then. Dick held his head in his hands. Never in all the years he had been with her had she looked and spoke to him the way she had. Every bone in his body told him to run after her again and fix what had been done but in his mind he knew, being alone might be the best thing for her.

The blue eyed, finally grown up-boy wonder sighed. Where had his love gone?

The door to the cabin opened slowly. His head rose from its spot in his hands. There before him was his wife, covered from head to toe in water from the pouring rain outside, her eyes puffy from crying. She still sobbed lightly, shivering from the cries and the cold. Richard ran to the bathroom grabbing every towel he could find. She stripped down to nothing, soon being blanketed in warm bath towels. Richard held her close, not caring that her wet hair was soaking his clothes. She clung to him tightly, her silent apology for leaving in anger once again. He held her tighter, his apology for letting her go.

The alien princess sneezed. The poor thing had gathered a cold from her little running away stunt. Despite this they all waited patiently for the shuttle Bruce had prepared to arrive to retrieve them. Quietly Kori sat, feeling the eyes of everyone else on her. Even her own friends wouldn't stop staring, but Dick stood steadily by her, one hand on her stomach and the other hand in hers. Dick leaned over to her.

"Our little man doesn't like being cooped up in there." he whispered. she smiled.

"Our little princess doesn't like having a cold." he smiled in return, glad to see her playfulness once again. Kissing her forehead lightly she giggled slightly and turned her head away from him. Raven made her way beside her giving her a light hug.

"You're the bravest woman I've ever met Starfire. You're baby is lucky to have such a wonderful mother." Kori's eyes welled up with tears. Never had she heard Raven say something so sweet. The blushing mother-to-be hugged her friend back, thanking her.

The shuttle arrived at that time. Everyone gathered to go aboard. Richard clasped Kori's hand tightly as she stepped aboard. There Bruce waited, preparing them for the journey ahead of them.

Eleven shining heroes sat. All of importance. All of justice. Together they would accomplish what to normal people, might be impossible.

Koriand'r knew that her husband was right. She wouldn't be fighting alone.

With a gentle sigh the alien beauty rested her head on her husband's shoulder. Sweetly placing his lips upon her forehead Richard smiled, and for a moment everything stopped and not a worry ran through the young couple's minds.

* * *

Not as long as usual but i didnt know what else I could put in without giving away anything for the next chapter :)))) sianara!


	7. Chapter 6

**Collapse**

**Bree-2006**

**AN: eh, summer break.**

**Edited 1/28/2009**

* * *

She awed. '_Simply amazing!'_ the lights, the sounds, and even the smell was as though she had stepped into another world.

The Headquarters of the Justice League…

Koriand'r, Princess of Tamaran, wife of Richard Grayson, soon to be mother…didn't even know what to think…

"Kori, lets go." she looked to her husband, not even realizing she had fallen behind. He placed out his hand, motioning her to walk with him, she grabbed it.

Raven, BB and Cyborg walked ahead and Kori was glad to have them around. Bruce had undoubtedly invited them for the briefing before they would be sent back to earth to help calm the public. She was happy for that.

Raven and BB seemed to be exactly how she remembered. Although Kori had to admit, BB had gained quite a beer belly.

Sadly Cyborg had hardly said a word. After Karen had contacted them it was as if he had completely shut himself down. Kori wondered if he would be any help to them and felt a tinge of sadness at the sight of her old friend. She kept walking forward eyes gleaming.

"I can not believe how wondrous this place is…" she chimed on, not taking her eyes off of the world in front of her. Richard smiled, he too was astonished by what he saw.

'_I've never seen so many computers…'_

The group marched on while people stared and people whispered.

…some weren't even people.

"Aahhh, Dick, nice to see you again!" Kori turned to her husband.

"Who is he?" she whispered softly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. He chuckled.

"Superman." Kori's eyes widened in astonisment at the six-something foot man.

"How long has it been Dick, seven, eight years?" Dick grinned.

"Try ten." Kori hit his arm playfully, warning him about his sarcasm. She threw out her hand.

"Hello Mr. Superman, I am Kori and I am pleased to finally meet you." smiling gently, he grabbed it, softly kissing the back.

"I didn't expect such a beautiful woman, and please, call me Clark." Dick rolled his eye.

"Back off Clark, she's mine." he barked jealously. Kori giggled. Not knowing if her husband was pretending or not. The placed a hand on her stomach and frowned.

"Mr. Clark, where perhaps is the restroom?" she asked naively. He smiled causing Kori to blush slightly.

'_he is a very handsome man, but we shall try to keep our opinion to ourselves now wont we…'_

"Down the hallway, last door on the right, and Dick, we should head to the observation deck. We plan to make contact with Tamaran's leader in the next seventy-two hours. I'll have someone bring Kori up when she's finished." Dick nodded. And they went their separate ways.

Dick smiled as his wife went off in search of a bathroom.

Once they reached the deck he was surprised at what he saw.

Dick looked at the Fifteen by fifteen foot screen in front of him. Hanging from a wall.

"So this is where we'll make contact?" he asked walking towards it, pressing his fingers along its tough almost cloth-like material. Clark nodded.

"I have a man working on that now, we want Kori to do most of the talking, but we'll be right beside her incase we need to butt in with something." Dick agreed.

Kori had finally made her way down the hall and to the deck. A bright smile adorned her face and Richard could only imagine why.

"I saw our room Richard and it is wondrous!" he laughed

"Oh this is going to be fun!" she chimed. He didn't bother correcting her. Simply happy to see a smile on her face.

"Well then I guess I should make good use of this room. I'm tired, I'm going to go take a nap" he kissed his wife softly, excusing himself and making his way to the room.

* * *

"I'm Wally West, the Flash!"

Kori was floored. So many people that she was going to need to remember…

Wally West, The Flash

Hal Jordan, The Green Lantern

Clark Kent, Superman

J'onn J'onzz, The Martian Manhunter

Arthur Curry, Aquaman.

And those were JUST the important ones.

"Bruce I am afraid I will not be able to remember all these names." the cape crusader chuckled.

"I don't expect you to." she giggled sweetly.

In the short time at JLHQ Kori had been introduced to many. Dick seemed passive, hiding inside their room for most of the day…

'_goodness the room…'_

She was surprised about the size, the bed itself being bigger then her bedroom back at home…if she wasn't so curious she's be down the hall in her room too.

Barry cleared his throat.

"So how far along are you?" Kori smiled. As she rubbed her stomach. "Nearly six months."

"I'm shocked, never thought Dick would settle down." she raised an eyebrow.

"Really, what makes you say that?" scrunching his nose he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Well he's had his fair share of women." Kori's eyes budged.

"Really? Like who may I ask?"

"Batgirl, Huntress, some chick he met at a bar…"

"What!" Barry laughed.

"I was kidding…" she sighed.

"About the chick at the bar…" Kori could strangle her new friend.

_

* * *

_

'_I forgot how much I missed this…'_

Nearly 3 days had passed since they had arrived at the Justice league headquarters. In less than twelve hours they would make contact with the leader of Tamaran.

Kori seemed completely unbothered.

Richard on the other hand was more nervous than he had ever been in his life.

'_More nervous then on your wedding day…'_

"Richard?" her soft voice broke his thoughts.

"Yes?" he said without moving his eyes from the computer screen they were on. She frowned, hating to interrupt him.

"I wish to go meet with Blackfire on my own."

He had heard that wrong…he must of.

"No." it was simple.

"But…it will be best" he looked at her, a look that she hated.

'_ohh no, he's angry…'_

"I told you no. Its very important that we have other people there." she was taken aback.

"It is more dangerous to have many than to have one." Richard gripped the keyboard tightly. He didn't want to argue nor did he see any point in it.

He just got up and walked out of the room.

Kori stared at the doorway he had just walked through.

'_Now, I am angry.'_

* * *

The ticking of the clock. Loud, obnoxious, and frustrating.

She sat on the bed. Content in her thoughts. Dick had told her that they would be meeting with Blackfire today.

'_What am I going to say?'_

She wondered why they had let Blackfire be their leader again. They must have been incredulously stupid. After all, wasn't she still branded a traitor? She glanced back at the clock.

'_11:23am'_ 37 minutes until the inevitable and she was in no way ready.

Now, she was nervous.

The door opened slowly. Her eyes moved to the floor. Her anger from earlier still present.

"We need to start going to the deck." Dick told her. She nodded slowly, holding back the tears. Her way of letting out the anger. He tried to stay composed for her, however he wanted nothing more than to hold her and tell her that everything would be ok. He knew there was much needed to be done and watched as she gathered herself.

"Yes. Let us go"

His heart was breaking at the sight of his wife. The last couple of days had been taking their toll on her emotions. Lately she wasn't her bubbly self and he was sure that he was the primary reason for it. Saying nothing more, he waited for her to stand up and move towards him. Standing at his side and with no words exchanged, they quietly left the room together.

They walked down the hall, into two separate elevators and passed numerous people, still they remained silent, a silence they both hated.

Just out of the elevators they made it to the deck. Kori stared at the huge screen.

'_This is how I will speak to her? Oh, I wish all these people would just leave.'_

"I've made contact! Bringing it up on the screen." Kori's swallowed the lump in her throat as the static cleared.

Her heart just about stopped…

'_Ryand'r'_

It couldn't be.

Her brother, her little brother, still just a child. The brother she has raised, the brother she had cared for as though he was her own.

"Ryand'r, where is Komand'r?…" his eyes surveyed his sister, landing on the one thing that was most obvious.

"Sister, you are with child?" her hands moved to her protruding belly.

"Yes, and you are answering for the leader of Tamaran?" he grinned devilishly. His red hair covering his green eyes.

"Not answering sister. I am the leader of Tamaran, and there are many things that we are to discuss." Kori gasped in shock.

"But Komand'r?-"

"Is with the Warlords in the prisons of Okaara." Kori shook her head profusely.

"I do not understand." Ryand'r laughed methodically.

"You always were a slow learner Koriand'r" Dick grinned angrily from behind, annoyed at the 'kid' on the screen. He turned to Kori, earning her gaze and urging her to push on.

"We are here for a reason. Do you wish to start Ryand'r, begin with why you threaten us?" Ryand'r motioned for a drink, his cronies setting one down beside him. Kori winced as he drank it. He slowly put the cup down, throwing his sister a frightening smile.

"Us? Sister I threaten not us, I threaten them. They need not to fear, it shall come quick." Tears had began to fall from her eyes at the indignant words that he had spoke. He was not her little brother anymore, and she was not going to treat him as such.

"Why do you say this Ryand'r we have done nothing to harm Tamaran, why must you harm us?" Ryand'r hung his head.

"You act as if though you are one of them." she pounded her fist into the desk in front of her, causing Ryand'r to grimace only slightly.

"I am! I live amongst them, they are wondrous beings and I shall never fear them. I love them, I am married to one and carry his child." with each word spoken her voice rose louder and louder. Richard moved towards her, being stopped by Clark. Ryand'r locked eyes with her.

"I fear them neither sister. They have a wondrous planet full of resources. Resources we can surely use." Kori shook her head in disgust.

"U have become petty brother, father would be appalled!" he smirked.

"Father would be proud, for I am the only child who has not become a traitor to Tamaran. …You have two earth days till we take what we wish. Do not get in our way or you too will be destroyed. Until then sister." She moved forward in anger but before she could speak the screen went blank.

Koriand'r let out a blood curdling scream…

"_He is not my brother."_

She ran to their room, ignoring the words of other. Richard continued to sit at the deck, not moving, not comprehending. He sat there for a few minutes, finally joining her in the room later.

She hadn't stopped crying. Dick sat with her, not knowing what to say, or what to do to console his wife. She was sobbing, he wasn't sure if she even had any more tears in her to cry.

"Star, look at me." she refused, continuing to sob.

"Please…" he begged. She refused to and he was left at his ropes end. Soon three hours had gone by. Three hours of pain watching the woman he loved so torn, so vulnerable.

"Kori, I…"

"I must stop him." She told him, eyes full of anger. Richard frowned as she sat up, eyes so red they could be on fire. Tear stains covering her cheeks.

"We will Kori, we will." she shook her head rapidly.

"No, I must stop him. He is my brother, I have caused this." Dick stared at her confusedly.

"You have nothing to do with this Kori. He's mad with power, we cant let him break us, break our planet. Please understand that…tell me you understand that." she didn't know what to believe.

"I understand…" she whispered. He didn't believe her answer. However, he grabbed her, holding her against him with as much love as he could pour into it. She once again sobbed, confident in his warm embrace.

"I'm sorry Richard, but he will not win this war."

* * *

**:) Edit**


	8. Chapter 7

**Collapse**

**By. Bree-2006**

**AN: So I've realized how much I HATED the last chapter and I'm working on a re-write. Same idea, just thought it went a bit fast…hopefully I'll figure something out…enjoy!**

* * *

The room was eerily silent. The faint whispers and the small pattering of feet along the marble floors outside of the main room were the only thing to suggest there were people around.

Dick sighed.

She had ran off, much quicker than he would of liked; but he knew better than to follow her. His body ached to be near her, and he could only imagine the pain she was feeling. He had felt it in her touch, saw it in the emerald eyes that had usually sparkled with such happiness. He wanted more than anything to go after her.

He knew what Ryand'r had meant in the communication. He wanted earth; his _planet_ wanted earth, and there was nobody that would stand in their way. Not even his own sister.

Obviously they didn't know the Justice League nor did they know his Koriand'r.

That was _not_ going to happen.

As much as he hated to say it, as much as it burned into his brain that this man was his wife's brother, he knew there would be no room for leniency. One side was going to be victorious, and it wasn't going to be his god-awful brother-in law's.

He turned to the group, the mainframe computer in his grasps and a small grin on his lips.

"We need a plan."

They stared at him, none agreeing, none disagreeing. Richard acted impassively, rolling his eyes and then setting his gaze on Raven who greeted him with a stern face. She shifted her eyes to the mainframe, pausing as she searched for the best way to infiltrate their forces. She breathed in quick, raising her hand to point at what she found.

"Here." referring to a small piece of the galaxy approximately 600,000 miles away from earth. It was also right in the way of where the Tamaranian military was setting up their stations. "We can hold them back from here. Maybe even dull their forces. We're going to need to contact all of earth's armies and make sure they ready themselves on the ground in case they get passed us." Dick nodded.

"My guess is that they're going to try brutal force and not Arial attacks since they don't want to damage any of our resources. Bruce, can you find out all you can about their fighting styles, weapons and tactics that they might try to use on us."

Bruce grinned, amusement on his face.

"Never thought I would be taking directions from you. Why don't you just ask your wife _Dick_, she obviously knows more than you give her credit for." Dick shifted, hands balling into to fist and eyes glaring. He can always count on Bruce and his sarcasm during a mission, but he wasn't about to let him aim that sarcasm at his wife.

"What are you suggesting? You asked us to come and then you patronize us. I don't know what sick game you're playing Bruce, but if you are implying something about my wife that you have no idea whatsoever about I will gladly put my foot up your-"

"Enough!"

All heads turned, staring wide-eyed and confused at the voice. Dick felt oddly ashamed.

"It is not the time to be fighting Richard. We are here for a reason, whether Bruce wishes for our help or not, it is far too late for him to change his mind." Dick felt relieved for a moment.

"I'm sorry Kori." He turned to the rest of the room, putting his arms over is chest and taking a deep breath. "Get to work, we only have two more days to ready ourselves for an attack." With nods everyone ran to their stations, and Dick turned back to her.

Her eyes, cloudy and red from crying broke his heart into pieces. He realized then how much she needed him. He dismissed his self, not bothering to acknowledge Bruce after their little tiff.

Grabbing her arm softly he led her out into the hallway.

He loved her more then he could put into words. Seeing her so frazzled in his presence felt like a tragedy, you might as well have told him it was the end of the world. She never was one for being sad, and the last time she had looked this upset was when…

"_She miscarried"_

He dreaded the thought. She had lost three children already, and now nearly six months pregnant again he knew she couldn't handle the loss of another. He frowned.

"Kori, I-I'm sorry, sorry for everything…sorry for what I said in there, I didn't mean-" His words caught in his throat. She looked at him silently, a lone tear trailing down her face. He wiped it away gently, letting his hand rest on her cheek. She closed her eyes, leaning into his touch.

"I can not do this Richard." She cried softly. He sighed sadly, knowing exactly what she meant.

"I know you can't, and I don't want you to." opening her eyes she reached up and grabbed his hand in hers.

"Please Richard, I do not want to fight my brother, but I know in my heart that someone must." He nodded his head, squeezing her hands lovingly. He moved quickly towards her, letting her hands go and slipping his around her body to hold her in his arms. She laid her head on his shoulder softly as he breathed into her hair.

"I'll do whatever you need me to Kori." she gave a small smile.

"I need you to save our planet…" he hesitated for a minute, knowing how much it hurt her to say _"you" _and not _"we"_. He could feel her warm tears soaking through his shirt, and that was when he realized how serious the situation was in her mind.

"Kori, I'm not going to tell you to stand back and let us handle it, but I really hope you decide to. I don't know what I would do if I lost you, or the baby…" She pulled away and looked at him through watery eyes, considering what he had said. He looked so withdrawn. She felt as if her heart had fallen into her stomach. She didn't fully understand what he had meant by that but she knew he wanted _her _to make the decision. She grimaced at the thought. In front of her, her impulsive husband who usually would like nothing more than to beat the bad guy to a pulp was letting down his resolve, if only for her.

"He can not win Richard, for I do not care if he is my brother. He is now my enemy." The words burned into her soul. She sighed softly.

"I will do whatever is needed of me, and if what is needed of me is to lay in bed until it is over then I will have to do it. I have complete faith that you can handle this situation." Dick considered it for a moment. What he wouldn't give to have her do just that, lay in bed until its ok for her to come out, but he knew she would be miserable sitting on the sidelines. He was looking for a compromise. Unfortunately he wasn't sure if it would ever come.

"I don't think that is appropriate, as wonderful as it sounds. You would never go for that." she nodded, a small smile playing on her lips at that thought.

"You know me too well Richard"

There was a brief silence. It wasn't awkward or depressing, it was a silence of content, a silence of thought. Dick faltered for a bit, breaking the silence.

"I'm going to Tamaran Kori." she looked down at her feet. Or what she could see of her feet through her protruding belly. She nodded sadly.

"I know."

He noticed the tears rolling down her cheeks and pulled her to him. She accepted his advances, wrapping her arms around him and clinging to him like a lifeline. This hug was different from their usual. It was as if she was hugging him goodbye. She was trying to feel him, every inch. She felt so lost at the thought of him going to her home planet, without her. Yet, as hard as it was for her to process, she knew it was the only way.

"When will you leave?" she didn't want to hear his answer. Still embracing her, he ran his fingers through her hair.

"I'll brief the team, figure out who I'm taking with me and go from there. Will you be alright?" pulling away softly she nodded, wiping a lone tear from her eye.

"I shall await your return then." he pulled her chin up to look him in the eyes. She was suddenly lost in his cerulean blues. They were so full of love and trust, she couldn't help but smile, it was small, but a smile none the less.

"I love you my dear husband, please come home to me soon." He nodded away and with that she captured her lips with his. It was soft but turned heated very quickly. It was increasingly passionate and both were reluctant to pull away. Dick was the first to speak.

"I'm going to go brief everyone on my decision. Go get some rest, I'll come see you before I leave."

She nodded hesitantly. And turned to walk down the hall to her room. She stopped one more time to look at her husband.

"_he is…perfect."_

And with that she disappeared around the corner, Dick's eyes following her along the way. When she was out of sight he frowned deeply, pulling himself to the wall and pressing his back to it with a resounding _'thud'. _His head soon found its way into his hands, his palms settling over his eyes.

"_She's the last person to deserve all of this…"_

Dick would be the first to admit that he hated the idea of having to go to Tamaran, his wife's home planet, without his wife. It would be the only way to keep his insane brother-in-law at bay and as much as he knew she needed to be there with him, he would have to do it alone, for her safety.

Gathering up his thoughts he stood up, took one more look around and walked back into the main room.

This was going to be the biggest fight of his life, and he knew it.

* * *

She collapsed on the bed in a heap of tears. They just kept falling and she was trying to be as silent as she could. It was nearly impossible. Her hands clung to her stomach, every word she had heard only moments before still rattling her brain.

She didn't want him to go. She knew that there was a chance he wouldn't come back to her. He didn't know about her planet, he didn't know about the people that inhabited it and she was scared for his life and their lives together. All she could do was let him go, as much as it pained her to do it.

She clung to the pillows, tears spilling out onto them. She felt small kicks to her abdomen and knew then that she needed to pull herself together. Unfortunately is was easier said then done.

'_you are upsetting the baby.'_ she chastised herself. She placed a hand on her stomach, feeling the gentle movements inside. She smiled through tears, a little comfort in her time of need feeling her unborn child move inside of her.

Suddenly, the door opened. She looked up in shock as Dick stood, leaning against the doorway, hands folded over his chest.

"I-I thought you were going back to the main room?" she whispered, embarrassment written all over her face. He grinned.

"I figured you need me more then they do. I notified the teams and excused myself. Everyone understood for the most part, and if they didn't then I don't really care." He moved from the doorway and onto the bed next to her, placing the palm of his hand on her cheek and kissing her fiercefully. She greeted it halfheartedly and let him melt her into a puddle of nothing. It was a kiss that lasted several minutes, his hands wandering from her cheeks to her back and then resting on her thigh. Her hands made their way to his neck where she moved onto her knees to let him hold her in his grasp. He pulled her onto his lap and slowly moved his lips down her chin to place small kisses and nibbles on her neck. She giggled softly knowing exactly what they needed.

Tonight he was going to show her that he needed her more than anything else in the world, and she had no problem letting him.

* * *

**AN. Yeah, so I've been away a lot. Not really my intention but I'm super busy. Ne ways, I'm dedicating this chapter to my Uncle Joe. He passed away after a bad accident about a week ago and I miss him dearly. Thanks for reading.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Collapse**

**Chapter 8**

**Author: Bree-2006**

**AN: AHA! You didn't think I was gonna update again for another 6 months. Welp, I've got a really good idea for this story so keep reading fans! This chapter is bomb! And just to let everyone know I didn't get one single review for the last chapter! That's a tad bit lame. :)**

**Also! I've read some of my 4 year old one shots (I was 16 when i wrote them, dont forget it). They are pretty good. go read um.**

* * *

_She could feel a breeze flow freely through her cherry colored hair and she smiled as a strand tickled her nose. She could hear waves crashing violently onto some rocks near where she was standing, on a pier at Gotham beach._

_Richard had asked her to meet him here. She was unsure why. The night before they had fought, so she supposed that he wished to apologize for his abrasive behavior, but that hardly sounding like Dick._

_She took off her sandals and neatly placed them on the railing of the pier, sighing as she waited patiently for him to arrive. Minutes ticked by with no sign of him, and for a moment she wondered if he had done the 'standing up'._

"_Perhaps he is working on a case and simply can not come to meet me."_

_It was hard for her to think about, mainly because that was the reason for their fight the night before._

_She pushed herself further into the railing, letting the salty air dull her senses. She hardly felt strong arms wrap themselves around her._

"_I thought I had been stood up." she breathed, melting into nothing at his touch. He grinned, but she couldn't see it. He tightened his hold._

"_Why would you think that?" he asked coyly, kissing the nape of her neck delicately._

"_Because you have done it before." She shuttered at his advances. He certainly knew how to make up for his wrong doing._

"_Come on Kori, lets not fight again. I called you here for a reason." Knowing that he meant business, she removed his arms and turned around to look at him. She giggled softly, noting that he still wore his suit from a hard days work at Wayne Enterprises. She pulled at his tie and couldn't help but think about how handsome he was in it._

"_And what might that reason be Richard?" She asked almost seductively. He shook his head. Grabbing her hand and placing it in his. She was a bit unnerved by this. Was there something wrong? Was he really angry with her? Was he going to break up with her?_

"_Richard you are not dumping me, are u?" His eyes went wide for a moment, seemingly startled. He shook his head profusely, grasping her hand tighter._

"_What! Are you crazy? Why would you ever think that?" She sighed in relief. _

"_You hardly ask me to meet you anywhere, and after last night I thought you might be angry with me." He frowned deeply, had he really been that insensitive?_

"_I'm not angry with you," he paused. "Last night was entirely my fault Kor." She hastily nodded in agreement. He chuckled at her playfulness._

"_Sometimes I don't know why you put up with me." Kori reached up quickly, kissing his nose in affection. "Because I am in love with you, klorbag." She laughed, smacking his head lovingly. Dick was taken aback of a moment, that was a new word for her to use towards him. Usually it was idiot or on occasion, jerk. He smiled despite her name calling._

"_We are way off topic Kori, like I said, I asked you to come here for a reason." His words were soft yet demanding, causing her to focus on him intently for a moment. _

"_I am ready to listen to what you have to say." She stifled giggles, still feeling very playful. Dick rolled his eyes._

"_Anyways Starfire, I have to ask you something." She was surprised to hear him use her hero name, seeing as she was no longer donned a hero. It hadn't been long since their Titan days and Kori was still very aware to when he was serious. Whatever he had to say was important. She chastised herself for not paying attention._

"_I've decided to take Bruce's proposal." He looked at her for any sort of approval. She seemed deep in thought._

"_To work with him." he finished and she nodded in understanding. She knew he didn't mean work as in at Wayne Enterprises, he had started working there almost a year before. She frowned deeply._

"_You are going to be Robin again?" she questioned, almost dreading the answer. He nodded. She felt like she had been slapped in the face._

"_But I thought we decided we were no longer going to fight crime Richard? I thought we were going to do the 'settling down'." She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. He felt his heart break at her words._

"_We can still settle down Kori, we can still be normal people, I'll just have a night job." It didn't seem to console her. She burst into tears in front of him._

"_I can not see you hurt again Richard, it hurts me to see you in such disarray. You almost died!" He was speechless at her outrage and all he could do was let her rage on. He hadn't expected her to be so angry. He felt that she would understand, after all It was something that would make him happy. She knew how much he hated living a normal life, being an average person. She knew there was so much more to him then that. He was born a hero, and as hard it was for him to say…he wanted to die one._

"_Kori, I don't know what else to say. I didn't expect this reaction from you." _

_Dick rubbed the back of his neck, feeling bad for even bringing it up. Kori's voice stopped him dead in his tracks._

"_Do what you wish then Richard. I can not stop you. You planned on doing this with or without my consent. I shall not hold you back, but I will not stand by while you endanger yourself." He turned to her, hurt evident in his eyes. It did not faze her. She felt that she was the one that should be hurt. She grabbed her shoes and without hesitation ran off of the pier._

_Dick stared after her, he placed his hands in his pockets and fingered a small velvety box inside of them._

"_I am an idiot."_

Kori stirred awake.

'_just a dream'_ but it wasn't. It had really happened almost 6 years before. She was startled by the memory.

She laid herself back down, feeling the warmth of her sleeping husband beside her. She couldn't forget how passionate he had been only hours before. Soon he would be leaving her, and the fear of him not coming back was nearly unbearable.

She turned to face him, his eyes closed and his bare chest glistening with the sweat of their eventful night. Yet she felt so helpless. What would she do without him if something happened? Her fingers began to wander, down from his lips to a small scar in the middle of his chest. She felt a tear roll down her cheek as she pressed her palm to the soft skin of it.

"_Where is he!" she demanded. _

_There was hospital staff running passed her. Worried parents and sick children filled the halls, but she didn't care, all she wanted was him._

"_Ma'am he's in surgery right now, they're removing the bullet." She gasped in horror._

"_A bullet. He was shot?" The nurse nodded reluctantly. Not realizing that she had no idea about what had happened. _

_She could feel her heart pound in her ears. Was he dying? Was he dead?_

"_Miss Anders?" She took a minute to recall the name, realizing that they must be talking about her. She turned to the voice, coming face to face with a doctor, Dick's doctor.._

"_Please, where is Richard?" she cried, her eyes were pleading with him to understand. The Doctor stood stoic, unfazed._

"_He's in the ICU, I'm afraid he was shot in the chest. The bullet went in pretty deep, punctured his left lung. We were able to extract the bullet, but we are unsure of the damage it has caused."_

_Unsure? Was she hearing him right? She could only imagine the pain Dick was in._

"_Can I see him?" it sounded more like a beg than a question. The doctor nodded._

"_He has been asking for you." She was slightly relieved._

'_he's talking, that is a good sign.' She followed the doctor down the hall and into Dick's room._

_She cried._

_Her sobs were uncontrollable. Her best friend, her everything, her Robin was laying in a hospital bed, hooked up to so many IVs that she didn't think he had any veins left in his body._

"_Oh god, Richard…" her voice trailed as she kneeled down at his side. His eyes opened slightly at her touch, but all she could do was cry._

"_Hey beautiful."_

_She felt like strangling him. It was always like him to put on a face for her. What had he been thinking? What had happened?_

"_Who did this?" there was pure venom in her voice. She was angry, so angry she didn't realize her eyes had began to glow._

"_Whoa, calm down. I'm ok." she turned her head menacingly. He noted her belligerence. She was VERY angry._

"_You could have died! What were you thinking Richard!" he blinked a few times, grabbing her hand in his._

"_Kori, I honestly don't know what I was thinking. It happened, I cant change that, but I need you here right now, and preferably not yelling at me." She frowned a bit, amiss by her lack of sensitivity. She sighed, squeezing his hand gently._

"_I am sorry, I was very frightened that I had lost you." He gently wiped her tears away._

"_That's never going to happen Kor." she could hear the sincerity in his voice. She wanted more than anything to trust his word, to believe that everything he was telling her was the truth. That he really was ok._

"_Please Richard, I need to know how this happened." She could tell that he didn't want to talk about it. He was so disheveled, dry blood on his face, bruises on his arms and legs. She realized then just how lucky her boy wonder was. Dick turned away, setting his gaze on the only window in the room._

"_I didn't see it coming. I was too worried about getting to the joker that I didn't realize he had a gun. I feel like an idiot." Kori grasped his hand tighter._

"_You are not an idiot," she spoke as tears glimmered in her eyes. She pulled his hand to her lips, kissing it lightly. _

"_But I simply can not let you go back out there-" he cut her off promptly._

"_You don't have to worry about that. Bruce pretty much fired me." _

_She was taken aback for a moment. What did he mean?_

"_I…I do not understand." Dick didn't move. _

"_I'm done crime fighting." he said sternly. Kori shifted to sit on the side of his bed. He didn't say anything, he just continued to look out the window. She scooted herself closer to him, placing a delicate kiss to the side of his head, but there was still nothing._

_Placing her finger under his chin she moved his head to face her._

"_We do not need to talk about this any longer. I simply wish to be near you. I need to know that you are ok."_

_He could hear the desperation in her voice and his heart nearly broke at it. He inched his face towards hers, catching hers in a kiss that he hoped would make her see how much he needed her as well._

_She loved him and almost losing him was the most frightening thing she had ever gone through. Kori was going to make sure nothing like that would happen to him again. He laid down on the bed beside him, both of them falling into a comfortable sleep in each others arms._

She kissed his shoulder lovingly to stir him awake, giggling as he covered his head with a pillow.

Dick threw the pillow off and opened his eyes, happy to see his beautiful wife staring down at him. Her hair flowed around them, but he had noticed something else.

"What's wrong?" He asked, worry planted all over his face.

Kori shook her head, wiping away a lone tear that had escaped her eye and kissing his nose affectionately. "Nothing, I was just thinking." He raised his eyebrow.

"Thinking about what?" She smiled, reaching down to pull the covers over her exposed self as he kissed her shoulder. She shivered at the slight chill in the room and the feel of his lips on her bare skin . Dick pouted slightly while Kori winked sweetly.

"About how wonderful our lives have been together." He wanted nothing more than to agree with her, but as he looked at the clock his thoughts were cut short. Kori followed his gaze.

"You must leave, huh?" Dick nodded as she lowered her head, disappointment evident in her eyes. Dick kissed her softly.

"I'll be back soon enough, don't worry." Kori nodded, even though she wanted nothing more than to disagree with him. He got out of bed and began searching for his clothing. Kori watched with sadness.

As he finished he turned one more time to his wife, reaching down to pull her into a passionate kiss. She let him halfheartedly.

"I love you Kori, I'll be back soon." he spoke as he pulled away. She returned the affection and watched him exit the room.

'_Please, be careful.'_

She laid herself back down on the bed, sobs beginning to escape from her mouth. As much as she wanted to go with him, as much as she wanted to be by his side, she knew she needed to stand back.

But Kori knew standing back was not going to happen. She sighed loudly and quickly got out of her bed.

If she couldn't be with him, she was going to be right in front of a computer, making sure he came home to her in one piece.

* * *

**AN: Soo, I know that Dick was shot in the shoulder and not in the chest but, yeah, its more deadly this way.**

**Take it or leave it.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Collapse**

**Chapter 9**

**AN: Whoa! **

**I edited chapter 6, go back and reread it.**

**This chapter is dedicated to my TWO reviewers from the last chapter. (Honeylove90 and RoseXxxXThorn)**

* * *

Kori wondered how much longer it would take them to reach Tamaran. She had been sitting in front of the computer for roughly three hours now and had not heard anything new since they had left.

She was still in shock at the fact that her own brother was behind all of this. From what Bruce had told her in the beginning she was led to believe that this was all caused by Komand'r, and that made her stop and wonder for a minute...

How did she end up in the prisons of Okaara again, after so many years?

She knew that her sister was probably dead, or close to it. The Warlords of Okaara were demoniac beings that were not light on their punishments. She knew first hand of this, being trained by them all those years ago as a child. She felt a pinch of sadness at the thought of her sister being in the hands of those creatures, and pushed it deep inside her.

Kori mind went back to the computer and where exactly Dick and their teammates had ended up. Of course she knew airships traveled a lot slower than she did when she flew to a planet, but then again, in her prime, she could fly faster than superman. However, she didn't expect it to take this long.

She wasn't exactly shocked to hear that Dick hadn't taken Beast Boy, Raven or Cyborg with him, they were on the ground, rounding up all of earths armies, preparing for the war that was on the horizon. Dick did however get stuck with a brooding Bruce who had also thought it be wise to send Diana and Wally.

She sighed deeply and looked down at her left hand, smiling as she fingered her wedding ring, the ring Richard seemed so proud of. Although, without ever telling her husband so, she still found the thing a nuisance. On her planet they never wore trinkets like that.

She chastised herself for the thought. It was not _her_ planet. It had stopped being so years and years before, but in all honesty, she couldn't deny that she thought it was a beautiful ring.

'_And it had taken him so long to give it to me'_ She smiled fondly, remembering the night her life changed forever.

Roy walked up behind her, placing a tentative hand on her shoulder. She smiled kindly at him.

"Why did you not go along with Dick?" she asked. Roy, never being one to stay behind, grinned lightly.

"He told me to stay and watch after you." Kori furrowed her brow at this. Dick was always over protective of her, but she never thought he would leave Roy in charge of taking care of her. Especially after the little mishap they had had years before. She sighed at the thought. She placed her hand over his which was still lying gently on her shoulder. "I thank you, you are truely a wonderful friend."

'_Richard, it was an accident!' Dick turned to her, fire in his eyes._

"_How the hell can it be an accident! He kissed you Kori! He's supposed to be my best friend! How could you let him do it?" Tears welling up in her eyes and sobs escaping from her lips, Kori attempted to wrap her arms around him. He pushed her away._

"_You were not paying any mind to me Richard! I did not think you even had feelings for me anymore. It is not an excuse but I can assure you it meant nothing!" Dick shook his head angrily. _

"_I've been busy Kor. I thought you understood that. How else am I supposed to provide for us!" Her arms fell to their sides._

_"In your provisions you have become t__oo busy for me…" she whispered sadly, her words trailing on, and breaking his heart into a million pieces. Her body became racked with uncontrollable sobs. Dick put a hand to his temple, closing his eyes and trying desperately to control his anger. He didn't really want to be mad at her. He knew deep down that it was an innocent kiss, but it was just that, a kiss. A kiss that involved his best friend and the woman he loved more than life itself. She was crying out for him to understand and he knew he was an idiot about being too preoccupied for her. Yet, he couldn't help but be angry with her. He was just, wasn't he? She was HIS, and had no business having her lips on anyone elses._

"_Please Richard forgive me, I care for you so much." She cried desperately. The tears were cascading down her reddened cheeks now. She was so afraid of losing him that she bit harshly on her bottom lip to stop the sobs. He sat down on their couch, placing his head in his hands, deep in raging thoughts. She watched him sadly, not bothering to go to his side, not bothering to move. She felt so horrible, almost sick to her stomach at the thought of not recieving his forgiveness. _

_She watched as he got up quickly. He took one last look at his disheveled love and walked out the front door. She collapsed on the floor in a mangled heap. _

_A few hours later she laid in bed, still thinking about what had happened with Richard. She felt badly for what she had done, but at that moment she felt so alone. He was so caught up in his studies, his work that he had completely forgot about her, sometimes not coming home for days at a time. There were no phone calls, no emails, nothing. And one night, without thinking she had sought comfort in Roy because of it, and she had never regretted anything else so much in her life._

_Beside her sat the phone and she ached to use it to call him up and apologize again and again for what she had done. Though she thought better of it, hoping and praying to X'hal that it would all blow over on its own. She sighed knowing that probably wouldn't happen._

_The doorbell rang and she rose up quickly in surprise. It was fairly late, 11:30, and she knew there had to be a good reason for someone to come to the door at that hour. She reached for her slippers, a tissue in her hand and walking down the hall and into the living room of the penthouse suite she shared with Dick. She reached for the doorknob, thinking better of it for a second and deciding she better look through the peephole first. A small smile crept on her lips as she opened the door and into the awaiting arms of Dick._

_There was a unique silence, one they have never experienced together before. She silently hoped that he had completely forgot about their episode only hours before. He pushed her away slowly, gaining entry into the room. She followed closely, closing the door behind them. Dick sat down on the couch, patting the empty spot next to him. She sniffled and obliged, setting herself down and placing her hand on his. _

"_I love you, you know that?" he asked, as composed as ever. She looked a bit bewildered at his question. Of course she knew of his love for her, despite the fact that he never formally said it and hardly ever showed it. It was a shock to hear the words come from him. She cocked an eyebrow, wondering what exactly he was up to now, and if another fight would ensue._

"_Yes, although you have never stated so." he nodded in agreement, rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb. She began to scoot closer to him, placing a delicate kiss on his cheek._

"_I am so sorry Richard, I promise you it meant nothing. I should never have dont such an aweful thing. You are my everything." Kori sighed softly, nearly dreading his reply to her. She patted his hand, urging him to speak._

_She felt the tears well in her eyes when he pulled his hand away and reached into his pocket. He looked away from her, taking a deep breath and turning back to her gaze almost hesitantly._

"_Kori, I don't treat you the way I should. I know how neglectful I am, but there is never a day that I don't think about you. I'm just an idiot that doesn't know how to say or show it to you."_

_She stared into his eyes, shock and confusion overtaking her brain. She stopped for a second._

"_Richard? I do not understand..." he brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it softly. He then quickly pulled his hand away and reached back into his pocket._

"_Kori, If I promise to do this whole thing better will you spend the rest of your life with me?" She was taken aback for a moment. She looked at his hands, her eyes widening in realization and instinctively her hands clasped together at her chest._

"_Are you asking me to marry you?" It was an incredulous question that she was compelled to ask, considering he hadn't formally asked her himself. His heart began to race rapidly. Nodding quickly and popping open the velvet box in his hand that he had just pulled from his pocket. He laughed nervously. Her hand subconsciously landed on her lips, eyes wide and cheeks red. Suddenly, she found herself smiling for the first time that night._

"_Yes!" It was in no way a hesitant answer. She jumped onto his lap, her lips crashing against his in a forceful embrace. He breathed a sigh of relief, wondering how they must have looked sitting on a couch and both a brighter shade of red than Kori's hair. He had to admit that it was an amazing feeling, knowing that he hadn't screwed up with the woman he couldn't possibly live without. They pulled away and gasped for air. Both fully content with each other, both fully content in their lives. She giggled softly._

"_Does this mean I'm forgiven?" she asked breathlessly. He smiled._

"_Yes, but if it happens again I'm going to be the first superhero murderer." Kori grinned, leaning in to kiss him one more time, in hopes that he would forget all about what they had talked about before. She smiled against him, realization sinking in that she was going to be Mrs. Richard John Grayson._

She was slammed back into reality by the loud beeping of the sonar detector. She looked down at the screen, noting that Dick and the team had finally reached their destination. Her heart sank at the thought.

They had finally reached Tamaran.

Roy sat down next to her, typing a few things into the computer and pulling up Dick's coordinates.

She knew that they had landed on the only part of the planet not touched by civilization, that was their plan. Were they hoping to catch Ryand'r off guard? She wasn't so sure.

"They are there." she whispered. Roy nodded.

"Let the party begin."

* * *

He almost couldn't believe what he was seeing. Sure Kori had explained to him how incredibly desolate Tamaran was outside of the city, but he was not prepared for what he was looking at now..

'_It didn't look like this the last time I was here.'_

No trees, no water, just sand. He felt like he had stepped onto mars. He crouched down to take a feel of the gravel, only to realize how dry it actually was. There was a red tint to it and Dick, coated as Nightwing, wondered just how many harmful elements were in the small amount of sand in his hand. He let it slide down his fingers nonchalantly.

"No wonder they need our resources." Dick mused turning to Wally and noticing the man's eyes were narrowed at some figures in the distance. Dick made a demanding stance, positioning his self for running in case of the need to flee.

"We've got company. Everyone back inside."

Bruce positioned the ships camera to see the figures. They moved slowly, a walking pace, but they seemed to carry no visible weapons.

'_That doesn't mean they aren't hiding any.' _

Dick looked at the picture on the screen, realization hitting him swiftly.

"They aren't here to fight us." he spoke almost matter-of-factly. Bruce cocked an eyebrow.

"And you know this how?" Dick ignored him, focusing in on the small group of Tamaranian people walking towards the ship. He pointed at one of them.

"The tallest one, his name is Galfore, and he's Kori's old caretaker." He smiled at the brute being his wife's nanny.

Dick moved to the door, telling everyone he was going out to speak with him. The other's stared at him with confusion and Diana protested.

"What if he has changed sides? You could be in real danger." Dick shook his head defiantly.

"Trust me, I can handle it." he walked out of the ship without any further word.

Nightwing trudged forward, somewhat nervous about seeing the man who loved his Starfire as much as he did. The figures were getting closer and Dick stopped when he realized they had spotted him, letting them come straight to him instead.

It did seem pretty ridiculous. He was standing alone, susceptible to any of their attacks, if they decided to. But something in his mind told him not to worry. This man was in no need of a struggle, full of undeniable love for his alien princess. The men began to run toward him, as if wanting to strike. Dick did not move.

Dick stood as tall as he could, trying to look as intimidating as possible. Before he knew it, Galfore and three others were standing in front of him, ready to fight him if need be. Dick put his hands up.

"I'm not here to fight, Galfore." He stated in perfect Tamaranian. Something his wife had been sure to teach him. The said man turned his head to the side.

"You know who I am?" he asked back, softening at the recollection of possibly knowing this small man. Nightwing nodded opting for English this time.

"My name is Nightwing, formally known as Robin. We have met before, with Koriand'r." Galfore eyes grew large, nodded in understanding and muttering something in Tamaranian to the others. They quickly undid their composures.

Bruce watched from the airship in amazement.

Dick pointed to the ship, instructing Galfore and his men to come along. They agreed and walked forward.

All watching in the airship were stunned as five people, four of them unknown walked in. Diana moved forward, noting how incredibly tall the four were. Dick beamed at his accomplishment, a bit eager to get them talking. Although the men looked exhausted. Galfore taking no heed, was the first to speak.

"Hello, I am Galfore of Tamaran. These are my men." Bruce, Diana and Wally nodded. Dick, still coated as Nightwing directed them to chairs, urging then men to speak.

Dick crossed his arms over his chest.

"Galfore, what are you doing on this side of the planet?" he asked. Galfore met his gaze and also crossed his arms to his chest.

"My men and I were banished from the city." The red haired giant leaned in forward, speaking in a low tone.

"Koriand'r, she is here?" Dick let his arms fall to their sides, shaking his head.

"No, she's back at headquarters, but I assure you she is doing fine." A small smile formed on the older mans lips, seemingly pleased.

"May I speak with her?" he asked hopefully. Dick nodded. "Of course, but first I need to know a few things about the attack on my planet. Maybe you can help?" Galfore looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I shall try to be of assistance." Bruce, quiet until now, stood up and moved forward.

"Do you know where they plan on attacking first?" The gigantic nanny shook his head.

"I do not know. All of which I know is that they have sent a total of five hundred crafts to your galaxy." Diana gasped softly.

"Five hundred? What do they contain Galfore?" The large man paused, in thought.

"Men, warriors as it be." Dick brought his fingers to his chin.

"They plan of invading our planet with warriors?" Galfore nodded.

"Do not underestimate to power of Tamaranians. Although only Koriand'r and Komand'r have the ability of expelling energy from the body, strength is a trait all Tamaranians carry."

Bruce typed everything into a computer, most likely sending the information back to headquarters. Dick thanked Galfore for his help.

"Would you and your men be alright with staying on the ship? Kori would be very angry with me if I let you go back out there." Galfore turned to his men, speaking more to them in Tamaran. All the men nodded.

"We shall stay for as long as needed." Dick grinned, moving himself to the mainframe computer.

"Well then I think I should tell a certain princess of your arrival. Lets get you guys something to eat and a place to rest."

* * *

Kori twirled her hair around her finger for the hundredth time. There was still no word from her husband and his teammates. She rested her head on her hand, in a daze.

Someone tapped her on the shoulder. She looked up to see Clark, a small smile on his lips.

"Go to the mainframe." She rose an eyebrow, but complied.

She smiled the biggest smile she had since the whole mess began.

"Galfore?" she asked in amazement. The older man smiled graciously.

"Mef z'a na ne? Koriand'r?" She nodded, a warm feeling of hearing her birth language overtaking her. She brushed off her Tamaranian...

_"Yes Galfore, it is really me. Tell me, have you been treated well?" _He frowned sadly.

_"Not as of late Princess. Our planet, it is in turmoil."_ She frowned at this.

_"It is Ryand'r yes? He shall not get away with such treatment."_ He nodded in understanding.

_"I am aware my little bumgorf, Nightwing has informed me of such."_ She smiled.

_"Nightwing, is he there with you?"_ he pointed to someone off screen.

_"Yes, he had been most gracious to us all."_ Galfore paused for a moment, giving Kori the once-over. A grin quickly forming on his face.

_"May I ask princess, but you are expecting a child yes? I have noticed a lump in your clothing."_ Kori stiffened, searching for an appropriate answer.

_"Yes knorfka, Nightwing and I have married." _The larger alien turned red in the face. Kori, believing it to be anger quickly regretted answering his question.

_"Please Galfore, understand."_ the man put his hand up to the screen and Kori was taken aback.

_"Princess there is no need to explain, I am just in shock at the news. But I do hope Nightwing treats you well_, Jork na vye blus kuo." Dick's eyes widened for a moment, remembering how years ago Kori had explained that blus meant kill and kuo meant him...or something like that. Kori just smiled.

_"He treats me very well, I am lucky." _seeming pleased once again, Dick told him that food had been prepared. Galfore bade goodbye to his bumgorf and excused himself. Kori a smile still on her face, then met her husband's gaze through the mainframe.

"Thank you Richard, I needed that." He nodded, and ended the conversation.

Kori was a little disappointed that they weren't able to speak longer, but she was more disappointed that she was not there with them. She hung her head slightly, returning to her desk and once again drifting off into her thoughts.

'_It'll all be over soon'_

* * *

**Edited 9/15/10**


	11. Chapter 10

**Collapse **

**Chapter 10**

**Disclaimer: Yeah yeah, me no ownie TT. yet.**

**AN: Hi :) This chapter is kool. Dedicated to all my Reviewers! Keep um coming :)**

* * *

Nightwing shuffled his feet slightly, worry evident in his face. He had noticed the slight frown on his wife's face as he shut off their communication. Wally walked up beside him, placing his hand on his shoulder.

"What's up boss?" he asked, trying you coax an answer out of the young man. He had noticed that he had been lacking in his usual enthusiasm as of late, but Dick only sighed.

"Come on man, its not a good time to be in a slump." Wally said as he took a step back. Dick frowned, knowing it was true, but not fully accepting it. He closed his eyes tightly.

"You ever feel like you're failing your family?" he questioned, not once looking up at Wally. He was taken aback for a moment.

"What are you talking about? You and Kori make me and Jinx look like...well lazy." Dick stared down at the floor from behind his mask, unsure on how to explain his situation.

"I'm supposed to be protecting her Wally. I don't feel like I'm doing that." The older man shrugged.

"She's a big girl Dick, she doesn't need you to protect her." Wally looked over at Nightwing, noticing a furrow in his brow. He sighed, patting Dick on the back slightly.

"Look man, I get how you're feeling. You love her, you're having a kid with her. It's only normal to be having doubts on you're life with her." Dick shook his head quickly.

"No, its not that. I'm not having doubts, I'm just not sure how to go about having a family. Orphan remember?" there was a slight chuckle from Wally as he stood next to Dick.

"Hate to break it to you boss but no man knows how to go about having one."

Dick thought about it and realized how right his friend was.

"I never thought I would have a family. Kori's so ready for this, she can't wait for it. All I want is for her to be happy, you know? She deserves to be happy." Wally stopped for a moment as Dick trailed on.

"And you don't think that's what you're giving her, happiness I mean?" Dick shook his head slowly. Wally sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I think you're wrong. I think you give her everything she could ever want." Dick turned around slightly, just enough to watch Wally walk out of the room without any further word. He took a deep breath and felt a heaviness in his chest, a feeling like something was wrong. He moved to a computer in the secluded part of the ship and attempted to contact someone he knew he needed to speak with.

* * *

Oracle sighed.

She had been watching Kori for several hours, although deep in her own work. She noticed a dullness in her friend's cinnamon locks, and a small lack of sparkle in her eyes. She frowned deeply, realizing the only time that she had seen her smile was when she had spoke to Galfore several minutes earlier. Barbara moved away from her desk, pushing herself over to her dearest friend.

Kori smiled slightly as she approached.

"And where have you been?" She questioned, with a faint smile on her face. Barbara had been M.I.A. as of late, attempting to compile all the information on the Tamaranian weapons most likely to be used. Barbara frowned deeply, pulling her friend into a long hug without warning. Kori furrowed her brow in confusion, but hugged back anyway.

"Is there anything wrong friend?" Kori asked as they pulled away. Barbara smiled, fondly patting her friend on her protruding belly and moving her wheelchair to sit comfortably beside her. Barbara took her friend's hand in hers.

"That's what I am wondering Kor. You seem…distant." Kori nodded in acknowledgment.

"Yes, I have been a bit 'out of my head' as of late. I am just very worried for Richard and our friends." Kori's eyes fell to the floor as she spoke, Barbara caught it immediately.

"He's going to be fine Kor. He's the strongest man I know." She nodded, stifling a sob. Kori sighed.

"I wish to just go home, have this baby and live the 'happily ever after'" Barbara smiled in agreement.

"I know Kor, and if there is anyone more deserving of it, it's you." Kori looked kindly at her friend. Her eye's opened wide as she felt the baby kick inside her gently. She quickly grabbed Barbara's hand and placed it on her stomach.

"She is awake." she beamed, a sweet, motherly smile on her lips. Barbara giggled softly as she felt the tiny kicks from inside her best friend's belly.

"It must be wonderful to feel something inside you like that." There was a hint of sadness in her tone as she spoke, and Kori brought her in for another hug.

"You will be a mother someday Barbara, you mustn't give up." Barbara sniffled a bit.

"I'm paralyzed Kor. I'd be lucky if I can even do _that_." Kori paid no mind to her friend's words. She simply patted her belly.

"Anything is possible." She smiled happily, hoping to get her friend's mind off of her doubt. Barbara smiled, glad to see part of her friend back.

"Don't stress out ok, Dick would freak out of he knew you were upset and I didn't help you." Kori giggled.

"Yes, we do not wish for Richard to do the 'freaking out'" The girls laughed together, Kori stopping when she felt more kicks to her abdomen. She sighed as she felt a tug on her bladder.

"I must go back to the room, I'm afraid the baby needs her rest, and I must use the bathroom." Barbara eyed her worriedly, but Kori gave her a knowing smile.

"Do not worry friend, I shall be fine." Oracle nodded silently, watching as her friend walked out of the room.

She wheeled herself back to her computer, not really paying attention to her work. Kori's words replayed themselves in her mind. Her best friend was amazingly strong, inside and out, but for once there was a glimmer of frailty to her. Barbara was unsure if she liked that frailty.

Her computer began to buzz uncontrollably and she was soon face to face with Dick.

She smiled despite her thoughts.

"Hey Babs." he muttered. Barbara nodded.

"Dick." Babs looked behind him, noticing that he was the only one in the room. She sighed.

"You look like hell...What's up?" she asked, cocking her head to the side. Dick looked at her silently, she sighed knowingly and took the time to speak.

"Kori's in her room. Baby was being a little wild, she needed to rest." Dick nodded in understanding.

"How is she?" He questioned, eyes softening behind his mask. She could sense the worry in his voice. She smiled, it was fake, but she didn't think he noticed.

"She's doing well. Very tired, but it's expected." Dick gave a small nod. Barbara looked at him closely.

"There's something wrong with you. Other than the looking like hell business." she added jokingly. Dick raised an eyebrow.

"Why would you say that?" Babs took a deep breath. Looking over her friend carefully.

"Because I've known you for years and I've seen you look like this before." she explained, her eyes taking aim at the floor. Dick shuffled in his seat.

"I want to be there with her Babs." he muttered softly, his fist clenching beneath his gloves. She looked at her friend sadly, unknowing of what to say to make him feel better. She placed her chin in her hand, smiling slightly.

"You're already with her Dick." he looked at her for a moment.

"Not like I should be." Barbara furrowed her brow. She opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by a loud noise.

Something behind Dick began to ring loudly. He looked at her one final time.

"They're here." He whispered, not bothering to say bye as the screen went blank.

The communication ended, and the Oracle was put back into her place at the computer.

* * *

Nightwing ran down the corridor into the main room of the airship. He looked around, wondering why the alarm had sounded. Bruce came up behind him, muttering something incoherently and typing something into the computer. The ship's defense shield activated. Dick frowned at his mentor and made his way to another computer.

"They're coming." Dick shouted. Wally came up beside him and looked through the ship's outer camera through his computer. He jumped back in surprise. Galfore and his men's faces began to pale as they too saw the screen.

"Uh, we're going to need more men." Wally stated matter-of-factly, hovering over Dick's shoulder.

Dick's eyes widened as he stared at the screen, shock and fear clouding his senses. Outside, thousands of Tamaranian soldiers were waiting for them, waiting with various types of weapons.

He slumped into his seat, once again moving to contact headquarters, this time it was going to be anything but a social call.

* * *

Clark stared back at him, shock evident in his face about the news. He shouted at Barbara to contact all the men she could on land, Raven, Cyborg and Beast Boy included. Dick ducked down onto the floor as they were bombarded from the outside, explosions rattling the ship. He shouted over the bombing, the ship's shield luckily hardly taking the damage. He revved up the engine, planning their escape, and looked up tentively at Clark.

"We have to get out of here, we aren't ready for this!" He shouted. Clark nodded quickly.

"Get back here as soon as you can, we'll regroup." Nightwing nodded silently.

Clark turned around just as the door to the room opened.

Dick looked through the screen behind Clark, and began staring into the watery eyes of his wife. Kori grimaced as she fell to her knees beside the door. A loud, pain-filled scream leaving her lips. Blood stained her clothing, her hands were holding her stomach in agony. She heard Nightwing shout her name through the mainframe, bombs still exploding around him. She cried forcefully, collapsing onto the floor in a heap. The screen went blank and Kori closed her eyes as everyone in the room rushed to her side.

On the other side of the screen Nightwing broke. He screamed her name over and over and over. He couldn't get the vision of her falling to the floor out of his head.

Bruce pushed him away from the screen, turning it off and taking the reins of the ship. They left Tamaran's Atmosphere in seconds, but not soon enough for Dick.

Dick's ears were ringing, he was unable to focus, and he kept screaming her name in his head. Galfore stood at his side as he continued to scream out loud for her, comforting the man as only he knew how. Wally managed to calm him down only slightly. The three other soldiers had made themselves useful and had fired back at the army with some weapons that Bruce had provided for them. Unfortunately, it didn't even leave a dent in the problem.

Nightwing, held his head in his hands, fear pumping through his blood.

_'God, not again, don't take it again!'_

She was only six months pregnant. If the baby came, it would most likely die. He shook his head at the thought and tried his best to compose himself.

He pushed Galfore off of him and ran back to the screen, pressing a few buttons to reconnect, Oracle met his gaze.

"Dick, she needs you now."

* * *

Several hours later Kori screamed as the tests were ran by the JL's Doctor. She cried uncontrollably as the pain raged on. Sweat beamed from her forehead, and she clawed desperately at the bed sheets.

She was scared to death.

She was waiting for Dick to come, it had been so long since the had collapsed in the mainroom, surely he would be there soon... She wanted him there incase everything went wrong, but she knew if it came down to it, she would be forced to do it without him.

She kept telling herself that was not far enough to be going into labor. Doctor Thompson had told her that she was only a little over five months along, but of course that had been a week or so ago. She knew many of the baby's organs were probably not formed all the way yet, and that thought frightened her.

She looked up as the Justice League's private Doctor came in. She was shocked to see a smile on his face.

"Well, I have some very good news." She tilted her head to the side and screamed as another wave of pain hit her. The Doctor grinned and pressed on her stomach lightly.

"Look's like you're not six months pregnant." he mumbled quietly. She cocked an eyebrow in confusion.

"You are far enough along that we can deliver without harm to the baby." She gasped in shock, unsure of what to believe. She screamed in pain as another wave of contractions hit. The door to the room burst open.

"Oh god, Kori." Dick cried in astonishment as he saw her lying in the bed. The Doctor stood to the side of her and watched as Dick ran to her other side, grabbing her hand and holding it tightly. She moved to let him hold her, sobs escaping her lips. He kissed her softly, eyes widening as she broke away and screamed once more in pain. The Doctor moved to put her legs up.

"It's time Koriand'r. This baby is coming now"

* * *

**Edit 9/15/10**


	12. Chapter 11

**Collapse**

**Chapter 11**

**AN: :) how was the wait? **

**This Chapter is dedicated to xpoisened-black-rosesx, and you'll figure out why! ;)**

* * *

Dick sat in the hallway, head in his hands, feet on the floor. He could hear Kori's screaming through the door of the room her and the Doctor occupied. He was completely horrified. His wife was in labor, and the doctor thought it would be best for him not to be in the room with her.

Someone tapped him on the shoulder, pulling him from his thoughts. He jumped up quickly, staring wide eyed at Garfield.

"Eh, hi." He smiled hesitantly, scratching the back of his neck uncomfortably. Dick sat back down, attempting to return to his thoughts. He muttered a simple 'hey' and placed his head back into his hands.

Garfield sighed heavily, moving to sit next to Dick. He heard a loud scream from inside the room and cringed as Dick shot his eyes up towards the door.

"Man, you gotta calm down. It's not going to do any good if you sit here and freak out." He kindly patted the frightened man on the back. Dick grimaced as another scream came from his wife.

"B.B., I've never been so scared in my life." He admitted halfheartedly. Garfield's eyes softened.

Dick sighed, thinking it better to focus on something other than the wails of his wife.

"When did you get here?" he asked, moving his hands from his face but not bothering to look at his old friend. Garfield laughed slightly.

"Minutes ago. Got a communication from Oracle and met up with Raven, and Bee and Cyborg. We hopped on the 'shuttle thing' to get us here." Dick blinked.

"Shuttle thing?" Garfield nodded.

"Whatever it's called." Dick smiled lightly, the smile dissipating as soon as another wail came from the room across from them.

"I should be in there with her…" Dick trailed, placing his head back into his hands. Garfield cocked his head to the side.

"Dude, I know, but maybe its for the best. She doesn't need you in there freaking out." Dick moved to stand, only momentarily glancing at Garfield. The green Changeling sighed, running his hand through his hair.

"Look, I know it's been years since we've seen each other, but I'm still you're friend and you can always talk to me." Dick looked thoughtful.

"So you don't blame me for the team breaking up?" he asked, finally turning to look at his old friend. Garfield plastered on a smile.

"Are you kidding? It was bound to happen!" Dick looked confused for a moment. Catching the confusion, Garfield elaborated.

"We all knew that we couldn't keep up with the teenage charade forever. We all grew up man, it would of happened eventually." Crossing his arms over his chest, Dick pondered his words.

"Vic doesn't seem to think so." B.B. looked at him strangely.

"What do you mean, dude?"

Dick shook his head, unsure of how to form the explanation. He breathed in deeply.

"He told me the night he left that I was the reason he couldn't be part of the team anymore. He said that I was too overbearing, I guess he got tired of me." he stopped for a second, taking a deep breath. "I don't blame him." he finished. Garfield nodded his understanding.

"But Star never thought that." Gar whispered. Dick looked towards the door at the sound of her name.

"Kori wouldn't say anything bad about anybody-"

"Especially you?" B.B. added. Dick moved his eyes to the floor.

"She hasn't changed in all the years I've known her." he said quietly. Garfield swallowed the lump in his throat.

"And she probably never will." Dick nodded in agreement. Garfield stood up and leaned his back against the wall, eyes still hovering over his friend.

"I want to find someone like her." He admitted halfheartedly. Dick raised a questioning eyebrow but the green man just shrugged.

"These passed six years I haven't really dated much, no time for it really. Been traveling you know? I met some girls but they were way too into themselves. I'm starting to think that the best days of my life are behind me." Garfield stopped and frowned deeply.

"I want to find my Kori." Dick, although touched by his words, gave him a tentative look.

"You'll find her B.B." Garfield smiled slightly.

Dick's eyes widened as another blood-curdling scream erupted from the room. His eyes once again falling to the floor.

"Is she alone in there?" B.B. asked hesitantly. Dick shook his head.

"No, Barbara went in there with her after the Doctor kicked me out. I don't know about this guy though. Kori's doctor back home told her that she was six months along, this Doctor swears she's full term." He sucked in a breath, eyes widening in realization.

"Unless…" Dick looked quickly at Garfield as the changeling raised an eyebrow.

"I need Galfore. Gar, please go get Galfore!" Dick shouted. The green man stood and nodded, running off quickly. Dick walked over to the door of the room his wife was occupying. He placed his forehead on the door and sighed, hearing the sobs from inside. His heart breaking at the sound.

Within moments Garfield had brought Galfore.

Dick swallowed the lump in his throat and moved away from the door to approach the man.

"The green earthling told me that you wished to see me." Galfore spoke curiously. Dick nodded quickly, pointing unknowingly to the door.

"Galfore, how long do Tamaranian women carry their children?" he asked quickly, his unmasked eyes pleading for an answer. The red haired giant closed his eyes, thinking momentarily. He snapped his eyes open and placed his hand on the young mans shoulder.

"I do believe it is contrasted to six of you're earth months." Dick's eyes widened in surprise. He felt lightheaded for a moment.

"I need to sit down."

He walked back over to the seats that were left in the hallway just for him, Galfore and B.B. close behind. His head arched up as he heard another scream from inside, but unexpectedly after, it went completely silent.

And then, seconds later, he heard crying. Galfore and B.B smiled brightly.

It wasn't the cries of Kori,

It was the cries of a_ baby_.

Minutes later there was laughter and clapping coming from inside the room. Dick expelled a breath that he unknowingly held. Garfield came up beside him, patting the shocked man on the back.

"Congrats man."

Dick laughed nervously as the door to the room opened.

"It's a Girl!" a beaming Barbara shouted. Soon everyone in the hallway was clapping and cheering happily. Dick, however, felt like he was going to fall over.

Barbara snapped him out of his stupor.

"You're wife is in there with a perfect little baby. What are you waiting for?" Dick's eyes glazed over as he nodded and made his way into the room.

He gasped. Nothing could have prepared him for what he saw. There in the bed laid his beautiful wife holding the bundle of joy in a pink blanket. He was at a loss for words when see gleefully smiled at him.

"Thank X'hal, She is perfect." Kori whispered, a lone tear escaping her eye. Dick stared at her blankly, still overwhelmed with shock. She called to him, her eyes returning to the little miracle in her arms.

Dick was soon at her side, grabbing her hand tightly and holding it in his. She smiled sweetly and moved to show him his daughter, tucked in the blanket and sleeping soundly.

A grin formed on his lips.

"When were you going to tell me that Tamaranians only carried a baby for six months?" She giggled slightly, noticing that he was not serious about his question. She kissed his nose sweetly.

"I did not remember. I have never had children." He smiled and kissed her sweat coated forehead.

"I love you." He whispered, as another tear fell from her eyes. Dick wiped it away and kissed her softly.

"I love both of you."

* * *

Garfield ran quickly out of the hallway, determined on telling the rest of the people inside JLHQ about the new addition. He ran into the main room, breathing heavy and resting his hands on his knees as he made his way through the door. They all stared at him curiously.

"It's a girl!" he shouted with as much energy as he could muster. Everyone occupying the room cheered loudly, patting Bruce on the shoulder roughly.

Raven breathed a sigh of relief. Although she hadn't kept in touch as well as she could of she was happy for her friends. Starfire had always kept a special place in her heart. She beamed proudly, walking forward to gather as much information as she could from the green changeling.

"How is Kori?" she asked, a small smile adorning her lips. B.B. cocked an eyebrow.

"Fine, but I think she would probably like to see you Rae." Raven grinned, but did not bother going to her.

Bruce grumbled, saying something about 'going to make sure Dick was alright' and walked out the door. All in the room knew better, and guessed that he was going to see his new 'grand daughter'. Diana smiled proudly, opting to make sure that Bruce didn't do anything 'stupid'. She followed him out of the room.

Someone seemingly silent the entire time grinned from the corner of the room, his girlfriend slapping him across the head. The man grumbled.

"We should go congratulate them Vic." She whispered. Vic nodded hesitantly.

"Yo B.B, is Star ok with company right now?" He questioned, feigning defeat and heading towards the door. Garfield nodded.

"Yeah, she'll like that."

The room went silent once they left and Raven sighed.

"I guess it's back to work then. I'll visit her when she's not so crowded." The purple haired empath walked over to a computer and typed a few things into it.

Garfield made his way over to her, noticing that there was quite a few people still working on the mission. He sighed knowing that a baby being born was not an excuse to take a break. There was barely any time left until Ryand'r's attack. He cleared his throat as he approached, causing Raven to turn to look at him.

"Can I help you with something Beast Boy?" she asked. B.B shook his head and sat down next to her.

"Nope, just thought I'd say hi to an old friend." Raven scoffed at the term 'old'.

"Were still friends Garfield, we're just…older." The changeling nodded knowingly. There was a awkward silence between them. Garfield tugged at the neckline of his shirt and raised an eyebrow.

"So, what have you been doing these passed six years?" he asked her, a small smile on his face. Raven shrugged.

"Been in Azarath." she admitted, frowning when she felt Garfield's eyes lower to the floor. Her eyes softened and she turned the conversation over.

"And you?" B.B. glanced at her momentarily.

"Traveling. Went to Africa for a few years, then went and settled back in Jump City. I'm living in an Apartment right outside where the tower used to be. You should see it!" Raven chuckled slightly.

"I'd like that."

Beast boy's smile brightened.

"You've really lightened up Rae." Raven nodded.

"I've grown up B.B."

* * *

Karen walked into the room first, her eyes brightening as she saw the baby sleeping peacefully in its mother's lap. Bruce, Barbara and Diana stood in the corner, talking softly amongst themselves. Kori however looked exhausted but when told to sleep, had simply refused.

_"There is too many people wishing to see the baby, I will sleep once everyone has had a chance."_

Dick sat to her side, still completely shocked out of his mind. Karen giggled at the site of the fearless Nightwing.

"Wow, Dick I never thought I'd see that look on you." The man grumbled, not bothering to respond. Karen shook it off and headed to Kori.

"Hey mama, how you feeling?" the beaming new mommy smiled brightly.

"Overwhelmed, and a bit sore." she admitted, her smile not fading once. The red haired princess turned towards the door, seeing a very uncomfortable Vic standing in its wake. Her eyes brightened.

"Friend Cyborg! Please come in!" She ushered, her smile getting even bigger. The large man rolled his eyes and walked to Karen's side. Dick didn't even look up.

"Hey Star, lookin' good." Vic said as he reached her. Kori raised an eyebrow.

"I am sure you are meaning to complement, but I am sure I look anything but presentable." Karen laughed, patting Kori on the arm softly.

"Nonsense, there's nothing like the new mommy look." Kori giggled.

"Yes, it's very fetching." Vic added. Kori snuggled further into her pillow, sensing the tension between her husband and her old friends. She placed a comforting hand on her husbands.

"Friend Victor. Would you like to hold her?" She asked sweetly. The large man's eyes widened in surprise.

"Urm, um…that's ok. Ugh, let Karen have a try at it." Kori smiled, handing over the infant to her friend. Karen sighed softly and turned to Dick.

"She's beautiful." Dick nodded in agreement.

Victor turned to him, a small smile adorning his lips.

"Congratulations man." Dick, finally pulling himself back into reality, looked up at him, a small smile on his face.

"Thanks."

They watched as Kori's eyelids began to flutter, and Karen decided that she really needed her sleep. Handing Dick his daughter, the two bade goodbye and left the room, but not before Karen gave the two new parents their rightful hugs.

Bruce grinned from the Corner. Walking up see the new addition.

"You did good Dick, you did good."

* * *

**AN: I added some BB in there for ya. I'm not too good with writing fics with the other titans in them. I think they're boring characters. I also really didn't want to write a birthing scene! Totally not my forte. This worked out tho! Please Read and Review. I like um :)**


	13. Chapter 12

**Collapse**

**Chapter 12**

**AN: So, I started school again. If there is a lack of updates its because my English and Math classes are brutal. Don't worry. I have too many ideas to stop writing this fic now.**

**That is unless I stop getting reviews :P**

**Two things:**

**One: I need a new summary. Anyone have any ideas?**

**And two: I really want to write a new one-shot but I need someone to give me a good topic to write about. Maybe a contest topic or challenge or something…**

* * *

Ryand'r stared at the retreating Earthian Ship. His men, hundreds of thousands of them, were ready to attack with raids of Tamaranian bombs and weapons. He wondered if they had been stupid enough to bring along his sister, Koriand'r.

He sighed. Although he and his sister had been close, he was shocked to see her on the side of the enemy. Losing contact years ago had made Ryand'r think that she was dead, prisoner or something else just as horrendous. Although nothing as horrendous as this. He wanted nothing more than to obliterate the human race.

He watched as the fleeting ship left the atmosphere, a indignant smile upon his lips.

"You and you're family will be punished for you're betrayal, sister."

* * *

Galfore had doted over her.

Kori hadn't minded in the slightest. She was as close as she could be to peace. She asked many questions to her old knorfka, and without much discussed, Galfore related his awful tale.

It had all started three earth years before. Ryand'r had finally had his Tamaranian coming of age and was given the thrown by Galfore in an instant. Under his rule all women were given obscure jobs around the kingdom that Galfore strictly disagreed with, including building weapons and training with them. He mentioned how he had not seen Fryia, his wife and Koriand'r's only motherly figure, in several months. When he finally mentioned, and verbalized his disagreements to Ryand'r, he banished him for treason.

Kori sat in silence, wonder and worry in her face all at once. Dick noted how well she was taking the news, but said nothing. He knew she would be upset later.

Then she began to tell Galfore of her life on earth.

"We were married nearly four years ago…" she began. Dick grinned.

_He looked around the room for the hundredth time that day. He couldn't remember when he had been so nervous. The woman of his dreams walked down the aisle, on the arm of Alfred (Bruce's butler and Dick's most trusted friend), wearing the most beautiful, pearly white dress he had ever seen._

_He remembered how perfectly it had clung to her body, how incredible it made her look. The bodice fell delicately upon her chest leaving a beautiful bare patch of skin that Dick yearned to touch._

_Kori smiled sweetly at him, her glossy lips giving a slight pout as she neared his side and realized she could not greet him with anything more than a smile. Dick stared in a stupor, completely oblivious to anything but her. _

_As she finally reached his side she gracefully grabs his hands, and their vow's began._

Kori smiled sweetly at her old 'nanny' as she recanted the tale. Galfore whispered something to her in Tamaran but Kori just smiled.

"This is our first child and I am very happy here. Nightwing has done nothing but be a wonder husband. You must understand why I chose to stay."

The giant nodded as she continued to tell him of her travels since they had last spoken. Telling him about their tries for children. The terrible gunshot wound Dick had received and even the break up of the Titans.

Dick sighed. Yes, he was glad that his wife could have her Knorfka at this impeccable time, but he was beginning to wonder if letting him into the room was the best idea. Galfore had just walked in and stared at her in the beginning, making sure she was as comfortable as could be.

Finally, after receiving all the attention he could possibly give her and recounting his misfortunes on Tamaran and hers on earth, she had fallen asleep. Dick stifled a smile.

He watched his wife sleep quietly. She was the love of his life, the mother of his child, his Princess. Their beautiful daughter slept peacefully in her father's embrace. In the little time he had sat there she had hardly stirred. Things were most surreal at that moment. He cradled his newborn in his arms, wishing more than anything that he wouldn't have to get up and leave the two behind again. However, Bruce had explained to him that they would need to start the mission again, without delay, and Dick reluctantly agreed. He smiled down at his daughter as she opened her big green eyes.

"Hello Mar'i." He cooed, kissing her sweetly on her soft forehead. He smiled as he spoke her name, the name he and Kori had picked out only months before.

'_After my mother, but still Tamaranian.' _he mused. He sighed in content as the baby once again shut her eyes and fell into a peaceful slumber. A small knock on the door broke his thoughts and after a quick 'come in' the door opened.

"Dick, we gotta go." Roy said quietly, a gentle smile on his face at the sight of his best friend. Dick nodded sadly, getting up to place Mar'i in the make shift bassinet they had been using for her unexpected arrival. He kissed his wife tenderly on the cheek, not bothering to wake her.

"She's going to be very pissed off when she wakes up and you're not there." Dick nodded, looking once more at his sleeping wife.

"Yeah, I know." Dick looked to Galfore, who was still intently sitting to Kori's side. He waved his goodbye to the monstrous sized man and together Dick and Roy walked out and down to the main room. Although still donning the Nightwing uniform, Dick was completely missing the mask. He placed a hand to his face, trying the best he could to remember exactly where he had left it. Roy, sensing his discomfort, handed him his own, which was strikingly similar. Dick thanked him quietly.

"Don't mention it."

As they walked through the big oval doors, Dick couldn't help but smile at the welcome.

"Congrats Dad!" and a few, "Way to go!" greeted him.

Along with countless of other awaiting remarks. The pats on the back, hugs from the women and shouts from the men made him realize how incredible what just happened really was. He took it all in quickly, and set back to work.

"So, what's the plan?" he asked nonchalantly, mind still in a fuzz. Bruce walked to his side. Dick noted the peacefulness in his stance.

"Since landing on the planet didn't work out, I was thinking that we need a new way of gaining entry." he paused. "I was going to ask Raven to teleport us."

The said woman blinked from the corner.

"Me?" she asked hesitantly. Bruce nodded stoically.

"You are the only one with the abilities, I trust you're years in Azarath have helped you to develop you're powers further." The purple haired woman stood in shock.

"You know of Azarath?" Bruce nodded a grin playing on his lips. "I know everything, you forget that I funded you're years as Titans. So my question is, can you get us in there?" Raven looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Yes, but I'm not too sure how many I can teleport, It takes a lot out of me." Dick crossed his arms over his chest.

"But do you think you can do it?" he asked a bit more bluntly than Bruce had. Raven put a finger to her lips in another thought.

"I can sure as hell try." Dick, seeming satisfied, smiled kindly to her.

"It's going to be risky, but when has our job ever been easy."

"-I'm going along with you!" a voice trailed. Dick turned to the source, a grin forming on his lips.

"If you think you can help us, BB." The green changeling smiled brightly. "Course!"

Vic raised his hand from outside the group, shocking Karen slightly. He took a step forward and placed the hand on Dick's shoulder.

"I'm going too man." Karen's eye's widened. Dick, although surprised, nodded.

"We can use all the help we can get."

Turning back to Raven, and walking to her side, he smiled.

"Do you think you can get us all there?" He questioned. She smiled slightly and then nodded.

"I've done it before, remember?" Dick grinned sharply.

"Then lets do this."

Setting back to work, Dick devised a plan. All in the room listened attentively.

"Lets make our entry at the palace. Hopefully it hasn't changed much since we were there. We can have Raven scout out the rooms, find the best one for us to enter in." The group nodded. Bruce jumped in quickly.

"Raven and Garfield, you're going to scout for soldiers, take Roy with you, he's quick, can take them out in seconds. If there's anyone in the palace, you're going to take them out as quickly and as quietly as you can."

Dick, although put off by Bruce's intrusion, nodded in understanding.

"I'm going after Ryand'r Bruce." he said reluctantly. The older man turned to Dick, chuckling slightly. Bruce placed a fatherly hand on his shoulder.

"I know. Kick his ass boy. Make me proud." A grin formed on Dick's lips

"What about me?" Vic asked, crossing his arm's over his broad chest. Dick looked completive.

"You're going with me Cy. I might need back up." Vic chuckled slightly, as if the old times were upon them again.

"Sure thing Nightwing."

Babs cleared her throat, opting to stay with Kori. She was hoping her friend wouldn't be too terribly upset when she realized her husband was gone. Dick thanked her wholeheartedly, wishing even more than before that he could stay behind.

The group thought it best to leave right away. Gathering their things they all walked to the middle of the room, readying themselves for a new adventure.

"You ready Rae?"

Closing her eyes tightly, Raven focused the best that she could on her task. She meditated to herself, placing her hands out and chanting her normal chant of '_Azarath Metrion Cynthos'._ The room watched in awe as her pale body began to glow a deep and frightening black. Suddenly she was enveloped in darkness and before their eyes she disappeared.

Dick held his breath. There was no telling how long it would take.

Raven felt herself begin to fade. Bringing forth memories of the palace all those years ago when they were teens and had last visited, she concentrated on her goal of entry. She remembered a particular part of the palace that had been used very rarely. She focused her mind on that space, which ended up being a bedroom.

It was Starfire's room.

She pulled herself into the room. She peeked her head through and noted that there was no one there, and hardly any lighting. She opened the portal further, walking in and checking around more thoroughly. When made sure that she was alone, she headed back into the portal and back to Headquarters.

Dick signed in relief as she pulled through.

"Hurry, I can't hold the portal for long." She shouted to the team. Nodding quickly they stepped in.

Nightwing, Beast Boy, Raven, Cyborg, Batman and Speedy fell completely silent as they filed into the room. Nightwing pointed to their position, making sure everyone knew what they were assigned to. With practiced ease Raven chanted again and stuck her head through the wall to look for soldiers. Pulling her head back though she grinned.

"All clear."

Nightwing thought it strange but said nothing. He opened the door and together the team made their way into the hall.

Raven moved the fastest, checking every corridor for soldiers. When none presented she began to wonder,

What was Ryand'r trying to pull?

"This has to be a trap." she whispered to Nightwing. He nodded in agreement but trudged on regardless.

"We have to find him, all traps aside."

Bruce, although walking alongside the group, had began dropping sensors. If someone were to walk down the hall, he would know.

Nightwing searched each room, finding absolutely nothing. The Palace seemed completely empty. As each new corner was turned he noted how incredibly large the Palace really was.

His mind was still on his recovering wife and newborn daughter. As much as he tried to pull his thoughts away from them, he was unable to. Roy placed a hand on his shoulder sensing his sadness.

"They'll be fine man." He whispered. Nightwing smiled gratefully.

The team trudged on, dispite their leader's worry. Suddenly the hallway turned into two and they were forced to split up. Roy, Garfield and Raven went one way as Dick, Victor and Bruce went the other.

Walking in several feet they were halted. Without warning a mechanical laughter filtered through both hallways and a strong, pungent smell filtered into their senses. Within seconds everything went black, for everyone. Dick was the last to fall to the floor, images of his love flashing in his mind.

"_Kori."_

* * *

**AN: Dun Dun Dun. Please, lets get more than 2 reviews this time, its not that bad… bye all !**


	14. Chapter 13

**Collapse**

**Author: Bree-2006**

**AN: I'm lame and lazy, I know. Since I'm pretty close to graduation from my college I'm extremely busy with my abundance of homework. But I just finished this semester and lemme just tell you, I Aced English baby! I'm sure you will all get over it quickly!**

**HELP ME: I want to write a one shot, and since its been a while please give me some ideas**.

* * *

Nightwing's eyes opened slowly. He groaned at the throbbing of his head. He tried to move his arms but he quickly realized that they were bound tightly at his sides.

He focused his eyes and realized that he was bound to a table, the room utterly dark. His friends were all laying on tables at his side. He called out for them quietly and noticed none were awake, as he tried desperately to come to his senses.

He noted that the walls were a pale color that he couldn't quite figure the name of. From what he could see in the dark, he found there to be no visible doors and their attacker was not present at that moment. He figured their captor would be there soon though, but he didn't dwell on it as he tried to put the pieces of the prior incident together.

'_Where are we?' _his mind wandered, trying to understand the trouble he and his friends had gotten into.

He heard a gentle whimper at his side, knowing quickly that it was the moan of Beast Boy. Another noise, louder than the previous one frightened him a bit, but he said nothing.

It was a door, somewhere, and it was opening.

Knowing that he was completely defenseless, he looked to his friend who instantly had a panicked look on his face. He nodded and cleared his throat quietly, a simple attempt to gain his friends attention. Beast boy just breathed heavily, looking side to side in panic.

A man walked into the room, one that Nightwing did not recognize. He eyed the threat and cleared his throat once again hoping to focus the attention on himself. The man just chuckled quickly, moving to stand in front of him.

Under his mask, an eyebrow raised. The man seemed completely harmless, although Nightwing knew that looks could be deceiving. Turning his eyes back to Beast Boy, Nightwing noticed the fear in his eyes. Beast boy, sensing his confusion mouthed something simply horrifying in his mind.

'_Rae isn't here' _

Nightwing's eyes scattered across the tables, coming to realize that Raven was the only one not with him.

Taking a hesitant gulp, Nightwing plastered on a smile, mouthing back simply.

'_She knows what she is doing.'_

The man, noticing the sudden interaction slapped Nightwing hard, causing blood to trickle out of the side of his mouth. Beast boy gulped, wondering silently if he was next. However, Nightwing was, for the most part, unfazed.

"What do you want with us?" He questioned, a fierce tone in his voice. The man said nothing, but chuckled lightly. Nightwing, angry at the non response, asked again loudly, almost growling at the man.

"What the hell do you want with us?"

The man smiled a dangerously evil smile, this time punching Nightwing in his face and causing his nose to break. Through the almost unbearable pain, Nightwing laid stoic, stifling moans and groans. He did not make a sound. The man smiled again, this time opening his mouth to speak in what Nightwing could call 'broken English'.

"The Nightbird does not like being hit, but does not seem to care of the pain." Nightwing glared behind his mask, wondering what he was getting at. Beast boy wriggled around beside him, causing the man to turn in his direction.

"You are next my little green friend." Beast boy cried out in pain as a fist landing in his stomach.

"Leave him alone you clorbag." a defensive Nightwing taunted, knowing full well what calling a Tamaranian a clorbag meant (Kori had explained it years before). The man jumped back, angry and nostrils flaring. He moved to a table on the other side of Nightwing. He picked up a knife, or what Dick thought looked like a knife and Beast boy gulped, head reeling in fear.

"I will cut you like the words you use cut me." Coming towards him quickly, Dick braced himself as the tools on the table began to glow black.

Before the man had reached the table Nightwing rested on, five knives entered his back and he fell to the floor in a heap.

Nightwing smiled a bit.

"What took you Rae?"

Within seconds all of the group were on their feet, their bound wrists undone. Raven smirked, wondering where exactly the group would be without her. Nightwing nodded his approval, Reaching up to examine his broken nose. He popped it back into place, finally forcing himself to groan. The others looked at him incredulously as he wiped away the blood nonchalantly. He walked to the door, deciding it better to keep moving.

The others followed, making sure to keep themselves from falling into another trap.

Nightwing didn't understand why they didn't face anything more challenging than that. He had expected…well, he wasn't exactly sure what he had expected. He felt a small pang in his heart and wondered, was there something he was missing?

Why hadn't there been more of a threat when they were in that room. He was unsure of how long they had been laying in there. Another thing he wondered was what had been used to cause the sudden blackout.

'_It had to have been a toxin.' _he mused but only Raven seemed unaffected, most likely transporting herself before they were hit. He tried to remember the best he could, but he was unsure of what exactly had happened earlier. He did know one thing,

'_something is not right.'_

He jumped back, realizing that their captor had placed many items on a table where they were previously held…some of them surgical items. Some of these items looked like syringes, even though he did not get a good look at them. He wondered if maybe they had been used on them.

He stopped suddenly, placing his hand quickly on his large friend's shoulder.

"Cyborg, start a scan on all of us, they did something to us back in that room."

* * *

Kori bit her nails.

Mar'i was fast asleep and Oracle had wheeled herself in to keep the fretting mother company.

"He's going to be fine Kor." wanting more than anything to believe it, Kori nodded. However, the worry in her face did not disappear. Barbra sighed, knowing that nothing she said would make her feel better. Heck, Barbara was worried just as much.

Kori's mind kept wandering, wondering what exactly was going on with her husband and their friends. She felt trapped and useless, although Barbara assured her that she was what was keeping Dick going. He wanted nothing more than to protect her and now Mar'i.

* * *

Cyborg's scanners went haywire. Everyone except for Raven had been either injected with something or extracted with something. Nightwing was unsure of why. All vitals were normal, and Cyborg noted that the toxin used earlier could have lead to the abnormal scanner. However, Dick wondered if maybe they were looking at something far worse than what they has expected. Cyborg offered to do a blood test, but due to lack of time, Dick had to reject the idea. They kept moving, hoping that they would face nothing further.

The group rounded corner after corner, most of them thinking that they were in a fun house rather than an alien palace. Ryand'r had yet to approach them and Dick was starting to become anxious when he realized there were no guards in their path.

Something stopped them in their tracks. At the end of the extremely long hall was a doorway, Dick immediately recalled the doorway leading to the main room of the palace, the same room Starfire had almost wed that nasty, green, elephant looking thing.

He told the others to brace themselves as he slowly opened the large doors.

Raven shielded them, just to be sure they were not fired upon, seeing as the would naturally have weapons. After nothing came, they all filed into the room.

It was silent…for a moment. Dick's masked eyes moved to the throne, or where the throne used to be, eyes coming to rest of the silhouette of a man. The striking resemblance to his wife was uncanny, and he had to do a double take.

Mechanical laughter entered their ears, followed by the man's gentle footsteps along the marbled floor.

The team readied themselves for Nightwing's command, only to be told to stand down by their leader. They however continued to hold their stances, just incase.

"I am Ryand'r and welcome to my planet, too bad you will not be staying long." Nightwing raised an eyebrow.

"We aren't leaving until we get what we are here for." Ryand'r paused, a tinge of annoyance on his face.

"And that is?" He scoffed. Nightwing grinned.

"You're surrender."

Nightwing made his move, ordering the team to attack. Guards filed in, putting a damper in their attack, but they didn't falter. They were going to get what they came for.

Dick ran to Ryand'r, seemingly everyone on his team knew he was to handle Ryand'r on his own, that of course was as long as he could handle it. He knew Ryand'r was nothing like his wife. They did not share the same ideas nor did they share the same powers, which he hoped gave him the advantage. He pulled out his best weapon, his bo-staff, an item he just couldn't give up even after his Robin to Nightwing transformation. He came within two feet of his 'brother-in-law,' when the floor began to move underneath him.

Ryand'r laughed evilly.

And as the floor disappeared, the team all stopped fighting and gasped at what they saw.

Raven stepped forward, gaping at the what she could only describe as déjà vu from several years prior… Dick finally realized what the syringes were for when they were captured only moments earlier.

"Its…it's us. They're clones of us."

Beast boy and Cyborg looked at each other quickly. They were the only ones to know how difficult it was to fight themselves, having done so years before when Trigon had attempted to take over the world. They switched immediately, gaining confused looks from the others.

"Just do it!" they shouted in unison. The others nodded, and the war began. Raven, being able to control Beast boy's clone in seconds, went after Nightwing's.

Nightwing did not have any plans on joining in on the fight and was grateful for Raven's quick thinking. Instead he kept his focus on Ryand'r. The alien prince ran from the room and Nightwing followed, planning on making sure he did not leave without a fight of his own.

Nightwing was going to fight him one on one, and he would win that fight.

Ryand'r began to yell in Tamaranian, although Dick was unsure what. He heard foot steps coming towards them, realizing soon after that he was calling for backup. Guards came out of nearly every room, causing Nightwing to rethink his plan, however he kept moving, taking down all the guards that got in his way. Still intent on keeping him from getting away. Ryand'r reached a room towards the middle of the palace, Nightwing had already taken down nearly all the guards, but had nearly broken the bo-staff in the process. He followed him in, ducking as a shot rang out from in front of him.

Ryand'r, now holding a Tamaranian gun, had brought them into the weapons room.

And this was about to get a lot worse than Dick had expected.

* * *

**Eh, that's all I can write today. Its bed time!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Collapse**

**Chapter 14**

**By: Bree-2006**

**AN: Sorry about another delay. Seems that I accidentally spilled soda on my laptop and killed it…along with this chapter. Also, I started a new semester which is the WORST I have ever taken and I barely have time off for anything, but here I am attempting to keep this ficcy going. However, I must admit that I am losing my focus because I feel that NO ONE is reading this anymore, but ill also admit that I am not writing this story for people to read (although it is a bonus) but I'm writing it for myself…**

**I do have to say that flames are ridiculously hilarious and unnecessary. Especially this one:**

**"Boring blah blah blah. is this Teen titans at all or did u just slap their names onto another generic romance novel? Gawd romance has positively got to be the LOWEST form of writing that idiots just gobble up. go ahead and delete this like i know u will, Miss High 'n Mighty award winner, just know that not everyone in the world is in luv with your lame-o writing style."**

**All I have to say is. ..HA.**

**Someone sounds like they've been dumped waaay too many times. I'm not angry about this review, actually I find it pretty funny and extremely IGNORANT because this person seems so narrow minded that I am afraid for them and suggest psychiatric help… Romance is beautiful and any IDIOT that would think otherwise deserves to be lonely.**

**To my other readers, feel free to bash this idiot. I like a good chuckle.**

**Also, last chapter I DID not go over with my beta and found a whole lot of mistakes so I will go back and fix them shortly.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Star of Airdrie, because if it wasn't for her, I wouldn't have started writing this chapter after I lost it.**

* * *

A bullet flew passed his shoulder.

Nightwing, taking a deep breath to calm his nerves knew immediately that this fight was going to get ugly and it was going to get ugly fast.

"You don't want to kill me." he spoke slowly, inching closer to the man that shared such a resemblance to his wife. Ryand'r laughed, aiming the gun once again and firing. Nightwing dodged it almost effortlessly.

Ryand'r grinned at the seemingly shocked look on Nightwing's face. Nightwing knew that a gun outmatched him no matter how well he was at dodging the bullet, having dealt with a gunshot wound years before. He also knew that whatever happened, needed to happen now.

Another shot rang out and he flipped and rolled behind a statue to gain cover. He had to think of something, some kind of strategy which would give him the advantage over his demented brother in law. He needed to figure out something, and he needed to figure it out quick.

He looked around the room, still dodging bullets which felt like they were coming from every angle. Nightwing was stumped, there was nothing he could think of to gain the upper hand in this fight. A gunshot hit the statue, knocking the head of whatever alien creature it was over onto Nightwing's lap. He threw it off in seconds, not missing a beat.

"Ryand'r, why are you doing this?" Nightwing questioned, hoping to distract him if only momentarily. Ryand'r looked at the ceiling thoughtfully and Nightwing grinned as a plan began to form in his mind.

"Do you even know?" Nightwing asked, raising an eyebrow and hoping to elicit some kind of a response. He received one.

Ryand'r growled deeply from his chest, flailing his arms around like the mad man Dick thought him to be.

"Of course I know!" he yelled, once again pointing the oddly shaped gun at the already crumbled statue. Nightwing did a front flip moving quickly forward as the rest of the statue fell to the floor in a heap of metal and Tamaranian gold. Ryand'r, angry at his inability to harm his brother in law, resorted to insults.

"My sister is not very intelligent if she has fallen for someone so weak." he belted, his voice laced with an unspeakable amount of fury. Nightwing let out a chuckle, unfazed by Ryand'r's blatant insult.

"If I am weak, then why are you using a gun to protect yourself? On earth there is a thing called honor. And wielding a gun in no way to earn that title. " Ryand'r fumed at his comment while Dick held a faint smile on his features as the younger, redheaded man shifted positions. Dick chanced it, and using his grappling hook, held on tightly as he swung over the statue and Ryand'r, successfully knocking the gun out of his hand with a fiery kick. Ryand'r yelped in pain as Nightwing's boot knocked the gun from his hand and his other boot slammed into his chest, successfully knocking the wind out of him. He stumbled backwards, falling onto his back. Nightwing, eyes ablaze with fury, pressed the sole of his boot to the man's neck.

"If it wasn't for my wife and what we fight for, I would end this right now." he belted, pressing down harder on the man's windpipe for emphasis. Ryand'r's arms grabbed onto Nightwing's ankle, forcibly throwing him off with the Tamaranian strength that Nightwing had forgot that he possessed. Nightwing flipped in air, landing perfectly on the floor. Ryand'r, still fazed by the attack got up quickly, trying desperately to calm his breathing. Nightwing however stood stoically, staring angrily at his wife's brother. Ryand'r, still fairly weak from Nightwing's abrasive attack, moved to steady himself on a wall while Nightwing stared at the man who he deemed pathetic. This man that cared about nothing but himself. Eyeing the gun which was just feet in front of Ryand'r, Nightwing threw his grappling hook once again as Ryand'r lunged for the weapon. The grappling hook contacted with Ryand'r's jaw and the man howled in pain as it sliced his skin. Nightwing, retracting the hook and then releasing it again to grab the weapon from the floor, took a glance at Ryand'r.

"Why are you doing this Ryand'r? Why ruin the lives of humans?" Ryand'r scoffed, still holding his chin, blood seeping out from his hands.

"Your people mean nothing to me and my people will die if we do not get the resources we need!" Nightwing crossed his arms over his chest.

"So you are willing to take the resources from my people to save your own? I hate to break it to you but that isn't how it works and I _wont_ let you do it." Ryand'r gritted his teeth and glared angrily at Nightwing.

"I wont let my people die!" He yelled, standing up straight and walking up to Nightwing to come face to face with him. Nightwing did not move, opting to let the man do as he pleased, of course within reason. He readied himself for an attack, although hardly showing it. Ryand'r stood angrily in front of him, standing about two inches shorter than Nightwing. He pointed his finger at the bigger man's chest, blood coating his hands.

"I will have my resources, human. I will save my people and I shall _kill_ any and all that get into my way" Meanwhile, the doors to the room opened quickly and within moments the footsteps rang in.

"Then you are going to have to kill all of us first!" a female voice said. Ryand'r's eyes fixed on the intruders, horror in his eyes. Raven, Speedy, Beast Boy, Batman and Cyborg glared angrily at the Tamaranian Prince. Nightwing, a proud smile on his face, moved away from Ryand'r,

"What took you so long Rae?" He whispered, a tinge of humor in in voice, and his eyes never leaving Ryand'r. Raven grinned.

"You were tougher than I thought."

Ryand'r growled and attempted to take off on foot from the room, however, the group was quick to act, making sure not to let the cowardly prince get away. Speedy came up behind him as he entered the doorway, shoving him backwards. Beast Boy transformed into a T-Rex, causing Ryand'r to yell out in horror.

"STOP!" he cried, falling to the ground and into an odd fetal position. Dick stood over him, arms crossed neatly over his chest and nostrils flaring.

"Then surrender right now or I'll let Beast Boy eat you." Ryand'r stared up at the man, glaring daggers, but praying silently that he didn't mean it. Nightwing picked him off the floor by the collar, shoving him up against the wall in a way that made it impossible for him to use his unnatural strength against him.

"I wont ask you again." he threatened, coming within inches of the mans face. Ryand'r deadpanned.

"It is not that simple." he croaked, fear gripping at him as he squirmed to get out of Nightwing's grasp. Dick raised an eyebrow, pushing Ryand'r further into the wall.

"What do you mean by that?" he questioned through gritted teeth. Ryand'r, glancing around the room and suddenly feeling as if he had the upper hand in the conversation, began to laugh menacingly.

"You underestimate me, human. There is nothing you nor I can do. The hypolodic _ray_ has already been activated, your planets resources will me ours in minutes!" Nightwing, by now infuriated, threw Ryand'r as hard as he could against the wall. Making sure his head connected with it and knocked him completely out. He let the man fall to the floor, his words still in his mind.

'_Hypolodic Ray? That'll literally pull everything out of our atmosphere"_ Nightwing turned to his group, eyes landing on Raven.

"Rae, send him back to headquarters before I kill him myself."

Raven nodded, wanting nothing more than to throw him into a wall until he could never, ever get up. In seconds a portal appears and they were gone. The team know they they were in more peril that they could have imagined.

"We have to find that ray." Dick told them, brushing off the foreign blood on his suit. The group nodded in unison. Batman moved to his side, laying a hand on his adoptive sons shoulder.

"Lets go."

* * *

Superman waited patently for any word. Thus far the mission had seemed hardly a success but he was glad that they were at least getting _somewhere. _He stared at the screen, having already seen the initial fight with the Tamaranian Prince Ryand'r, and momentarily expecting his arrival. A portal opened within seconds and Raven stepped through, seemingly tossing Ryand'r into the room without so much as a glance at anyone. Once again, she disappeared back into the portal, content on staying with her team. Soon the unresponsive man was taken out of the room and placed into a holding facility with no possible way of escape.

Clark was sent back into the mission, realizing that there was far more ahead of them besides stopping a villainous prince. Thanks to Garfield and the camera they had forced him to wear, headquarters knew everything, from the cloning to Ryand'r's confrontation. He also knew that they needed desperately to find the main threat. That Hypolodic Ray.

Suddenly the door to the main room opened, and Kori, although still weak from childbirth glared angrily at everyone in the room.

"Where. is. _he_?" she spoke dangerously. Diana stood up quickly, rushing to her side.

"Kori, honey, you should be resting." she chastised, trying to lead the woman back out into the hallway and to her room, but Kori would hear none of it, and brushed her off as if she wasn't even there.

"I wish to speak with him _now!_" she yelled. Diana backed off for a moment, knowing she had no place to hold Kori back from what she wanted. Clark stood from his seat, walking towards the angry woman.

"He's down in the holding facility, but he isn't awake. There is no sense in going down-"

She cut him off abruptly.

"Then I shall _wake_ him." Clark sighed in defeat, avoiding her gaze.

"Diana, please escort Mrs. Grayson down to the facility."

"Clark I don't think-" He turned to her.

"That is an _order_ Diana." Diana, a shocked expression on her face, scowled. He hardly pulled that leader card on her, but without further word, although she could come up with a select few, Diana grabbed the new mother by the arm and led her way. She did however talk the mother into a wheelchair to help ease her a bit.

"I don't know what you're thinking Kori but please try to be sensible, you are still recovering." The redheaded beauty said nothing.

As they approached the facility Kori's heart began to race. Although she really wanted to confront her brother she was unsure of what she wanted to say. She silently hoped he would open up to her, after how close they had been as children she was unsure why he would turn on her the way he had. Today was supposed to be a beautiful and joyous day, however, she spent most of it in worry and fear wondering if her husband would come home to her safely. All this pain was being caused by her brother's stupid decisions.

She walked up to the glass, seeing the man she had loved so deeply as a child slouched over in the corner. Her gaze was firm, but her eyes were threatening to betray her. Raising her voice and banging on the glass, Kori spoke to her once beloved brother in their native tongue.

"_Brother, you will tell me why and how you plan on destroying __**my**__planet."_

* * *

It's my bedtime, nite nite. review please. oh and btw: Hypolodic Ray is something i completely made up. If u have something better, lemme know!


	16. Chapter 15

**Collapse**

**By: Bree-2006**

**AN: Well, I guess I was wrong that I didn't have readers. I'm super glad! Thank you so much for all of the wonderful reviews! Anyways, there is one thing that I would really like to point out. I began writing this story when I was sixteen years old and when ffdotnet did not have betas. Hopefully I've improved somewhat on my writing, however, I am far from perfect and will love to find a beta that can help to fix the mistakes I make. If interested, PM me.**

**Also, ive had this chapter done since halloween! I was super busy planning a Halloween party and my fiancé had taken me out of town for my 21st bday, so I kinda forgot to upload it.**

**Thanks for the warm welcome back though! Enjoy!!**

* * *

Kori's stomach, or stomachs rather, churned. Coming face to face with her brother after so many years apart was terrifying. She yearned to hug him, play big sister, but wanted nothing more than to scream at him until he turned into mush. She stared into his cell, tears welling up in the corner of his eyes. She felt so disappointed, so saddened at his sudden evil tendencies. She couldn't understand what could possibly make him want to hurt so many. Her baby brother, the one she could tell anything to during her years on Tamaran, was not like this before.

Ryand'r glared daggers at his sister. Her breath caught in her throat, shocked at his attitude towards her. Still, she held her stance, content on gaining an explanation for his abrasive behavior.

"Why Ryand'r? What has caused you to act in such a way?" she asked in Tamaranian. Ryand'r scoffed, moving quickly from his position in the corner to look at her straight in the eyes. She held her gaze.

"Sister, you will not understand." he stated calmly. Not lifting his eyes from hers. Kori raised a questioning eyebrow.

"And what is it that I will not understand? What can possibly be the reason for such a betrayal? Please do not say that you are being held by Komand'r. You could kill billions of innocents, brother!" tears seeped from her eyes, spilling out onto her flustered cheeks. She finally removed her eyes from his, staring down at her hands in anger and disgust.

"Komand'r has nothing to do with what I have done. She escaped from prison some time ago but was arrested before she could cause any harm. Everything that has happened is my choosing. Do you really wish to know what I have done sister?" he questioned, sighing in defeat and arrogance. Kori nodded her head slowly, not bothering to look back at him. Ryand'r moved back to his place in the corner, placing his head in his hands. Kori braced herself, not fully wanting an answer.

"I did this to them sister. All of our resources, everything our ancestors have strived for, gone. I believed that I could replace them before it'fichan, but I could not. There is nothing left, our days are dwindling. Without the resources of earth, we shall not survive."

Kori was startled, It'fichan was a period of time when the planet was thrown into a horrendous ice age, it lasted for weeks, often months, but only took place every hundred years or so. The planet would need all the resources available to survive. She remembered faintly about the stories her grandparents had told them when they were younger, about how many Tamaranians had died from the cold, even though they were a species that could withstand extreme conditions. The cold was described to be a million times that of Earth's during it's Ice Age, and the mere thought was frightening to Koriand'r.

"Where have the resources gone?" she asked, softening a bit at her brother's initial guilt. Ryand'r sighed.

"I have sold most of them to the Gordanians." he admitted, Kori covered her mouth with her hands.

"Why brother? After all they have done to us, you wish to help them?" Her body trembled at the mention of the Gordanians. They were savage people who had caused her years of harm. Ryand'r shook his head drastically.

"No, no, no sister! I would never help them! They attacked us, the only way to satisfy their demands was to give them a portion of our resources. I did not mean for this to occur, Galfore wished to fight them, but I did not want to risk the lives of our people!"

"But you would attack a planet that has done nothing to deserve it? That does not make any sense."

"I know." Ryand'r whispered. Kori's hand lifted to the glass.

"These are my people now Ryand'r. Earth is my home and I cannot let it be destroyed. Perhaps they can help, perhaps there may be a way to save our people." Ryand'r looked up quickly.

"Truly?" Koriand'r nodded.

"Truly. Now you must tell me how to save my planet."

* * *

"Hey Rae, I was thinking I should change my name."

"And why do you say that Beast Boy?"

"Duh, isn't it obvious? I'm not a boy anymore so Beast _Boy _is sort of kiddish you know?"

"Hey yeah, I was thinking about changing mine too! Speedy? Come on how kiddish is that!"

Raven shook head in annoyance, Nightwing, Cyborg and Batman ignored them completely.

They continued to searched room by room, desperately hoping to find the Hypolodic Ray. Nightwing, cried out in frustration as another room came up empty.

"Anything Rae?" he asked, the empath shook her head.

"Nothing." she responded. Nightwing was seething with frustration by this point.

Speedy ran circles around the palace, not coming in contact with any guards. He felt as if he had checked every room a million times, still he came up with nothing. He wondered if Ryand'r was setting another trap for them, or that they were sent on a wild goose chase for something that didn't even exist. He dared not to question it however, knowing that Dick was not in the mood to hear that he was ready to give up on his part of the mission. He kept looking, although losing hope on finding anything.

He followed a long corridor, one he hadn't seen before and wondered how he had missed it the first time. Again he searched room by room, coming up with nothing.

Batman, Cyborg, Raven, Beast boy and Nightwing froze when Dick's communicator began to beep. He pulled it from his pocket and opened it quickly, surprised to see Kori on the other side.

"Nightwing, I know where you can find the ray that is to destroy the planet, but you must come back to Headquarters immediately. It is not where you think." Dick raised an eyebrow but did not question it. He nodded, ordering Raven to transport them back. With very much effort on Raven's part, the team reappeared in the main room of Justice League Headquarters in moments.

"Where's Kori?" Dick asked before walking towards Clark. Clark signaled towards the hallway, and Dick automatically knew that she was with Mar'i in their room. A small smile formed on his lips. He walked briskly to his wife and daughter.

He opened the door slowly, not wanting to startle them. Kori looked towards him, her arms cradling their newborn. A smile played on her lips, but Dick saw passed it. There was something deeper, something amiss, her eyes betrayed her smile.

"Kori, what's wrong?" He questioned, walking towards her and enveloping her and his daughter in his arms. She said nothing, sighing into his neck. He kissed the crown of her hair lovingly, reveling in the feel of her in his arms. Kori was the first to pull away, walking over to place their daughter in her makeshift cradle. She then turned to her husband, happy to see him safe.

"I have spoken to Ryand'r. I know where the Hypolodic ray is…" Dick folded his arms over his chest.

"Ok?" Kori's eyes brimmed with tears.

"It is at Galfore's old home, the one he shared with Freya. Please Richard, you must get to it quickly, Galfore has already stolen a ship and is on his way there as we speak. Ryand'r has given us six hours to stop it." Dick shook his head in amazement.

"He told you all this?" Kori nodded sadly.

"Yes, I believe that he is finally coming to his senses. I am also relieved to know that Komand'r is still in prison and has nothing to do with this as we first believed." Dick nodded in agreement. Kori sat down on the edge of the bed, her gaze falling onto her sleeping daughter. Dick came up beside her, his lips finding their way to the skin on her neck.

"Everything is going to be ok Star, when this is all over we're going to go back home with our beautiful daughter and live like normal people. This isn't going to stop us." Kori laughed slightly as Dick poked her shoulder with his finger. A faint smile appeared on her lips as she connected them with his in a kiss that sent shivers up her spine. As they pulled apart she felt the usual sense of dread return.

"You must go." She whispered, her hand finding its way to his cheek. He nodded, placing another gentle kiss to her lips before standing up and saying his heartfelt goodbye to his daughter. Kori's eyes followed him as he left the room, her smile disappearing.

"I love you Richard, but I am afraid for you."

* * *

"We need to regroup." Nightwing stated as he returned to the main room. He turned towards Barbara.

"Call up Harold, I think were going to need his help on this one." She nodded, placing her fingers over the keyboard and typing away. Within seconds Harold was on the screen in front of them.

"Who's callin' me right now, ya'll know what time it is?" Nightwing rose an eyebrow.

"Where are you?" he questioned. Harold stopped to think for a moment.

"Uhh, not sure. So what do you want?" Nightwing crossed his arms over his chest.

"We have a mission for you, need you to meet us at the Justice League watchtower right now. You know where that is?" Harold's eyes lit up.

"Sweet! Of course I know where that is, I'll be there in a jiff, man!" with that the signal cut out. Nightwing nodded curtly at Harold when he appeared in the room through a worm hole minutes later.

"So what's the deal?" he questioned aloud.

"I need you, Cyborg, BB and Speedy to come with me to Tamaran. We need to stop an attack, I'll brief you on the rest when we get there." Harold nodded.

"Ok, so you need transport?" he questioned again, Nightwing nodded quickly.

"Cool, lets go!" A small smile played on Dick's lips at his friend's enthusiasm. He turned to the others he was leaving behind, a warm smile still gracing his face.

"Raven, take a breather, you worked hard out there. Bruce, just stay here." Raven nodded in exhaustion, and shocked at his abrasiveness Bruce agreed solemnly to stay behind and do more research. Nightwing rallied the troops and they set off on their next mission, to stop the destruction of their planet.

* * *

Sorry its short, I felt compelled to end it there. Thanks for reading.


	17. Authors Note

Authors note: Hello readers! no this story is not dead in the water, and I actually have the entire next chapter written but I cant continue it this way! I hate how its been written and I've come to the conclusion that the only way I will finish it is if I go back and edit it before I continue. I know, its gonna be a pain, but I fudged up some major characters, (for example: I put Wonder Woman in the mix, which is stupid but I was going though a Justice League Stage) I cant possibly hate this story anymore than I already do therefore I will need to fix it. So for the next month or so I will be rewriting it to my highest expectations! When my next chapter is posted I suggest an entire reread, so please bare with me! Thanks for the support!


End file.
